Dinosaur King: Arendelle Tundra
by Harold Godwinson
Summary: What would happen when the alpha finds an unmodernised kingdom in the north of europe with an Ice casting queen as it's rular? What will Elsa and her friends do when she sees an Apatosaurus raining terror on her people? How will the D-team respond to this threat? Prepare yourselves for these questions to be answered here and now. (au: takes place in the episode santa saurus)
1. Chapter 1

_Zeta Point_

 _December 22nd_

At this time of year everyone would be settling down for the holidays, but not for Seth, for he had stumbled on a particular news article earlier in the week that he hadn't been able to study properly until now. At this moment he is in his lab studying this article on his enlarged computer, and the monitor brings up a few images of a kingdom far to the north of Europe, and it's ruler "So she caused that dreaded storm did she?" Seth said to himself with a dark grin on his face. This is something the Dr will want to see "Laura, come in please" Seth said into the monitor, and then the said girl appeared

"Oh hi Seth, what's up?" She asked with glee

"I had just researched something your Grandpa may want to see, I need him sent over to me in my lab at once with Brontikens as well, you and your brother are welcome to join us too if you wish" Seth told her.

"Will do Seth, anything to get away from Helga" Was her reply with a smile before hanging up

 **DK**

"So, talk to us Seth" Dr Z asked with impatience

"Before I begin I must ask, have any of you watched the news in the past?" Seth asked, he didn't expect the present Apatosaurus to answer this question since he's training most of the time

"I did- "Rod answered before continuing "-always do, I always found it fascinating on what goes on around the world, you watch it too, don't you Laura?" He asked his sister

"Yeah, sometimes" Was her reply

"Well I had just ran into one about the monarch of a kingdom in the far north of Europe" When Seth says this he turned back to the monitor and brought up the world map, and had it zoomed in around one very specific place "More specifically right on the coast of Norway that leads on towards the North sea" At this the eyes of the kids widened in surprise, While Brontikens looked on in interest, Dr Z on the other hand didn't look very convinced at the moment

"Go on" Was the dino's reply to this

"Hidden in a fjord lies an unmodernised mountain kingdom known to the people as 'Arendelle'" Seth says, changing the map to a Kingdom with a tall castle on water surrounded by mountains.

"Under the rule of the current monarch Queen Elsa, and her right hand and younger sister, Princess Anna" He finished, bringing up the images of two grown woman, One: A redhead with two long pigtails, crystal teal eyes and wearing a flower patterned dress and boots. With the Other and older looking girl had pure Blonde hair in a long braid going down her right shoulder, with Ocean blue eyes, and wearing a dress of pure Ice, something that made the present dino's eyes go wide in wonder, along with finally having the Dr's full attention

"Hey I know Queen Elsa! The news said something about her having these awesome Ice powers that makes her resistant to cold, right?!" Rod said in excitement.

"That's right Rod, my research and the news article indicate that her powers got out of control on the night of her coronation, and left her kingdom in an eternal winter in the middle of summer" Seth confirmed before continuing "To say that her council weren't happy about the mess she left would be an understatement at the time, but they and the people were quick to accept her back with open arms when she lifted the curse" He finished

"So let me get this straight Seth. You're telling us, that this unmodernised pile of bricks has everything that a kingdom needs, which include a fleet and army to defend it that can be modernised to our standards with the alpha droids, a royal council, royal citizens and a throne which is something every king and queen needs to rule from, and to top it all off it's under the rule of a queen who has powers of winter which would make her a potential weapon for us to use?" He asked rapidly, Seth didn't lose a beat and nodded in reply "THAT'S FANTASTIC! WHY HAVEN'T WE TAKEN IT!?" He yelled with glee, leaping into the air and then coming back down when he was finished

"Forgive me Dr, I had only run in to it recently and finished my research on it only a few minutes ago, before I had Laura come find you and bring you here" Seth explained, and it was then that Brontikens decided to add his own opinion on the matter

"Unmodernised or not, the entire area could be converted into a very defendable fortress, not to mention the queen could be of use to us… Dr, perhaps your dream to become a Dinosaur King is right in your sights, all you need do now is come up with a plan to take it" The Apatosaurus explained to him, the said docs only reply was an evil grin on his face and in his eyes as he cackled darkly,

"Hehehehe, I already have one. One that your all going to like" The moment those words left his mouth, he made a sharp turn around and ran out of the room yelling "Ursula! You and your Flonkies get the alpha droids ready and meet me at the loading dock!"

 **(Intro theme)**

Meanwhile, far away in the mountains of Norway, A group of Ice harvesters was just just finishing off their last run before they can go home to be with their families for the season.

"Here's the last" One man called out, loading the last giant cube of Ice into the carrier sled.

"Job well done boys! Lets go home!" The sled driver and group leader called out, and with a crack of the reigns the group was off back home. However, none of them noticed that the familiar form of a card capsule had floated to the surface of the Ice lake they were working on, it opened up, revealing six cards, two grey dinosaur and four orange move cards, all of which managed to float to the shore of the lake while capsule got left behind. A small gust of wind was all it took to blow the cards towards the remains of a campfire near the treeline, one of the gray cards to two of the oranges landed in the fire while the other three got cought in the branch of a tree, when they suddenly glowed red and green.

The dinosaur to come from the green glow was a medium sized hadrosaur, with a round orange crest on her head, with it came a green ridge on top of her back while the rest of the body going down to it's legs was a sort of brownish gold, and she had a grey underbelly. This is the form of the dinosaur Corythosaurus

The other dino to emerge from the red glow on the other hand was a large bull of a carnosaur, with shark like teeth, long three clawed arms and a long tail, but also with an odd mixture of colours of blackish blue, white and orange, going in a horizontal line towards the end of his tail, this dinosaur was Eocarcharia.

Both dinosaurs gave a loud roar when they appeared, and then they noticed each other and turned to look face to face, the Corythosaurus took a chance and stepped towards the large predator. They gave each other a sniff to confirm each others scents. And then they pulled back in surprise, A single tear fell from the hadrosaurs eyes, something that the carnosaur was quick to notice. They embraced, nuzzling each other like there was no tomorrow. The male threw his head to the sky and gave out a roar of happiness, having been reunited with his herd mate and best friend again after so long.

 **DK**

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the dinosaurs, The kingdom of Arendelle was just preparing for the holidays again after so many years. Inside the castle main corridor was tables filled with foods of all kinds. A door opened and with a gasp of wonder princess Anna stepped through and walked up towards one of the tables "Hello" She said to a tower of goodies, reaching out for a piece while being careful not to get caught red handed

"SURPRISE!" A voice leaping out of the tower yelled, to which Anna yelp to, quickly turning her head back around, only to catch a head of snow in her hands. "Olaf, not yet" Anna told her snowman friend "Anna's right-" Another female voice said, revealing the queen of Arendelle coming down a bunch of stair while using her powers to coat the rails in a sheet of ice "-Our surprise party doesn't start until _after_ the Yule bell rings" She scolded gently with a smile "Oh sorry the suspension is tearing me apart" At that moment his head was finally back on his body, albeit the wrong way around, something Anna gave a nervous laugh before saying "I'm excited too Olaf. This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever."

"The first of many to come" Was all Elsa could say in reply "Elsa look! They're arriving" Anna exclaimed before breaking into song

Anna: Look at everyone. That'll realise (Olaf: What?) We have a party as a big surprise, soon the ballroom will echo with the sounds of cheer, as we ring in the season, this year.

Elsa: This is over due, gotta look our best.

Olaf: I've never been so nicely dressed!

Elsa: We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through, as we ring in the season, with you.

Anna: This is the first Christmas in forever.

Elsa: Since we've opened up the gates.

Anna: And it's the first Christmas I remember to date

Elsa/Anna: And it's a already worth the wait!

 **DK**

Meanwhile at the Taylor house hold, Max, Rex and their dinosaurs had just finished putting up all the Christmas decorations around the house when the door bell went off. "Hang on a moment!" Rex called out, walking over to the door with Max in tow, he then opened it revealing the appearance of Zoe, her sister Reese, Paris and Spiny, all of which were in christmas outfits for the occasion.

"Reese! Zoe!" Max exclaimed in joy

"Hi baby!" Zoe cried, rushing passed Rex and giving her lover a hug and kiss to his cheek, leaving a blushing Max with a smile on his face, and giving his neck a rub.

"Aww hahaha!" He laughed nervously yet happily

"Come on in guys" Terry called to the other dinos and reese, which complied with no complaint.

"Well well well, look at who decided to dress up as Dino claus" Chomp said, walking over to Paris and nuzzling her cheek, with her responding in kind

"Hi Chompy" She replied with glee

"Ship 'em hahahaa!" Spiny yelled in his own glee, looking over them with a smile on his face "Ace, looks like you owe me ten bucks buddy" He called

"I believe it was tank who made that bet with you Spiny, not me." Was the carnotaurs reply. With everyone nicely in the house they all made their way to the living room, when reese decided to make a comment on what boys have done with the place "Wow guys, I didn't think you could pull this off on your own"

"Well it wasn't easy to say the least, even with the dinos help" Max said

"But we did at least managed to get the tree up before you got here" Rex continued, who then observed Zoe gathering all the dinos together, both boys went over to join them, While reese decided to sit on the sofa closest to them

"You guys ready for your first christmas experience?" Zoe asked them all, then one by one they all answered

"I'm pumped!" Chomp.

"Lets do this" Terry.

"I think it'll be a lot of fun" Ace.

"I'm in" Tank.

"The suspense is killing me!" Paris.

"I can't wait to open the presents and eat the christmas cake!" Spiny.

"Well you guys won't have to wait much longer" Reese said, also excited.

It was just then though the dino holders went off "OH COME ON!" Spiny yelled

 **DK**

"The north sea coast of Northern Europe" Reese observed, as she zoomed in on the screen

"Hey wait a minute sis, isn't that-?"

"The Kingdom of Arendelle, yes Zoe that's correct" She said, cutting Zoe off

"Hey Max, isn't that where your parents are right now?" Ace asked the brunette,

"Oh yeah that's right! I completely forgot that's where they planed on having Christmas this year, although I can't really remember why..." Was his reply

"So you seriously do not watch the news do you?" Rex Deadpanned.

"Why would I ever do that?" Max asked.

"We'll talk about it once we get there, time to go" Zoe said, as she and the rest of the team made their way onto the teleporter. It was then though that the oldest human around at the moment decided to give the team one last piece of advise.

"One more thing, I advise staying as far away from the kingdom as possible, not only to avoid mrs and dr. Taylor, but also to avoid any misunderstanding from the kingdoms current monarch, it's possible she may mistake you for invaders if they see your dinosaurs"

"Okey Reese, you got it" Max said.

"See you later sis" Zoe said, just as they disappeared.

 **DK**

Meanwhile in the late afternoon skies over Arendelle.

"Our destination is right up ahead dr." Seth said from his pitch black jet with Rod and Laura in the back seats, While Dr. Z and his minions took the alpha carrier they used for the iron works job a few months back. Only this time it was carrying a cage with Gigas, Maximus and Armatus in it

"It is? All I can see is snow and mountains" The Dr replied impatiently, observing the obvious amounts of snow on the mountains below with more pouring from the clouds above, that was until Ursula decided to take action

"Um Dr Z, maybe try looking _ahead_ instead of down?" Is what she said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, following her advise. It was then though that he saw most spectacular thing he ever saw in his life. A castle made purely from Ice, reaching into the sky right next to the peak of the tallest mountain. "'Gasp'... Incredible!"

"Now that... is ice" Gigas commented.

"Maybe it could be reduced to a mountain of snow cones" Ed continued.

"Oh my god Ed, stop thinking about your stomach for once! Jeez" Maximus snapped. After which both aircraft set themselves down at the bottom of long stair case leading up to the palace doors over a large chasm, which then led to the cage opening up and the alpha dinos stepping out.

"Squad one! You're up!" Seth called. It was then the underside of the alpha carrier opened up and a dozen or more alpha droids dropped onto the snow.

"Form up! Form up! Form up!" They chanted, dividing into three rows of 6 at the in front of the stairway facing into the valley bellow. Dr Z cackled at the sight of his band and said

"Excellent, we have enough to secure the area here! Now just to deploy the rest of them and-" It was at that precise moment that the alpha scanners and the customized radar started beeping "Ehh?" Was all he could mutter. Seth then went over to the cockpit of his jet while Zander looked over his alpha scanner, with the rest of his team looking from either side of him.

"It look like there's a dinosaur in this area too!" Zander called to his boss, who's eyes lightened up in glee.

"Hahahahaha! Well now! Happy Birthday Dr. Z and Merry Christmas to the Alpha gang! We're about to take an entire kingdom for ourselves and on top of that we have one of my darling dinosaurs out there just waiting to be found!" He gushed with an evil grin.

"And not just one, there's a second signal right with the first one! And it looks like they originated from the ice lakes bellow us!" Seth reported from his seat.

"So what's the plan Grandpa?" Laura asked with a smile.

"If you ask me this calls for the divide and conquer move" Rod added

"I like your thinking Rod, you and Laura take Yeager and Torch and bring back their cards" He ordered them

"But grandpa how do we do that? every alpha scanner we have is already being used" Laura commented, wiping the look of pride off of the Dr's face and bring a hand up to his chin in thought.

"That's why I have bought something that could help you with that, a new invention of mine so to speak" Seth said, walking over to them and handing them two unfamiliar square like devices, with a card slot running along the top of it.

"What are these Seth?" Rod asked, with the entire alpha gang coming of to look at them in curiosity.

"These are devices I call 'Dino Shots'. they work like the alpha scanner in terms of summoning a dinosaur at will, but unlike them they don't need a stone to power them. So you could say that you can now summon any dinosaur you wish without element limits" Seth explained, ending with a smug look on his face. The kids gasped in amazement and looked on in wonder

"Thanks Seth" They said together, and then with a click of their fingers, their alpha scooters turned up, and they disappeared into the woods below.

"What about us Dr. Z?" Ursula asked.

"You plonk heads will stay here with us! We march on the kingdom tonight and kill all who get in our way!" He declared, Unaware that Seth had a special asset already on the prowl.

 **DK**

"And that's the end of the story" Zoe said to Max, having told her boyfriend what truly happened that one precise year ago, all the while walking through the trees of Arendelle's northern forests with a flashlight in Rex's hand and the horns on max's head gear glowing alight

"So all this happened, and they just accepted her back like it was nothing?" Max asked in confusion.

"Max, don't forget the fact if she was evil, not only would she have kept that eternal winter here, but she also may have spreaded it to all kinds of places around the world " Ace reminded the brunette

"Ace is right, remember it was all an accident" Rex added, bringing the conversation to an end and with max nodding in understanding. It was then though that Terry just suddenly stopped with wide eyes, causing Paris, Chomp and Spiny to bump into him and having everyone else stop

"Terry! Why're you stopping?" Paris asked, only to be responded by Terry flaring his nostrils and sniffing the air with his nose.

"What is it bro?" Chomp asked

"Mammal" Was his short reply, with Ace and Spiny following up with their own sniffing

"Them?" Tank asked, pointing a foot at their human companions.

"No" Ace replied, shifting his head towards the left following his nose to a large bush. It was then though that his eyes went wide in worry "That!" He exclaimed, making everyone turn their heads and lights towards the large bush. It was then that everyone saw green glowing eyes staring at them with a predatory look, it stepped out of the bush, revealing a giant black bear with a scar running down across his left eye, and several smaller scars on his head. it reared up on to it's hind legs asserting it's dominance, where one thing right there and then was made clear.

This was by no means an ordinary bear.

It let out a gargling roar so menacing, it could make dinosaurs tremble, paralyzing everyone in shock and fear. That was its signal and charged at them. "Okey Ace! Here we go!" Rex called, turning the small theropod back into his card.

 **DINO SLASH! CARNOTAURUS, BLOW HIM AWAY**

Ace landed once he was fully sized, and let out his own roar and charged to make the bear back off, but shockingly to everyone he was only answered by a swipe of its right paw that sent him rolling across the ground. The team gasped in fright the bears power

"What the-!?" Chomp yelled

"What kind of mammal does _that!?_ " Tank shouted, she personally knew for a fact that Ace was nobodies push over like that!. Ace got up and glared at the quadruped predator and tried to attack again, this time when he was close enough he lashed out with his tail, only for it to get stuck in the bears mouth. It then bagan to slam ace into the ground like a ragdoll, before spinning around, picking up speed and momentum in its action. The rest then watched on in horror as the bear finally let go of the carnotaurs tail, which sent him sprawling and roaring into a chasm off a cliffs egde

"Ace/Oh no!" Everyone panicked, however nobody noticed a green glow from behind them, which was then answered by a loud shriek from above them, the team looked up and gasped in wonder as a massive winged creature sored above their heads and suddenly dived down into the chasm Ace just fell into. Even the bear halted it's assault to look on.

A few moments later they suddenly saw Ace being thrown upwards into the air from the pit and then landed on the ground on his side with a boom. Everyone on the D-team ran up to inspect him "Ace! Are you okay!?" Rex asked in concern.

"Yeah, I believe I owe someone my life" Ace replied, which made everyone look up at the said pterosaur that saved his life.

She was huge to say the least, with a great long beak and an even longer neck, with a darkish teal skin colour with markings of the same colour on the beak, which on the wing tips ended in a sort of white, she also sported a small crest on her head identifying her as a female. This is the largest pterosaur to have ever flown the earth, Quetzalcoatlus.

"A Quetzalcoatlus?" Max observed in wonder

"No way!" Zoe gasped. the team then felt heavy foot steps coming from behind, to which they saw the corythosaurus approaching "Corythosaurus too!" Zoe exclaimed. The dinosaur then glowed green again, only this time she was using a move Paris knew all to well, as she observed a green tornado racing towards the injured abelisaur.

"She's using natures blessing!" the green hadrosaur called in glee and joy. The green energy surrounded Ace giving all his strength back, and allowing him to rise back on to his feet with a roar to signal his return to battle. Now the bear was worried, he can take on one of these invaders of his territory no problem, but two of them with a giant flying one backing them up was over pushing it.

Rex saw the worry in the bears eyes and decided to finish off this battle of reptile vs mammal with a move card "Go! Cyclone!"

A tornado of wind and snow circled around ace as he charged, making the bear panic and try to run for it. It proved to be pointless as ace bit down into one of it's hind legs, and tossed it towards the Quetzalcoatlus, who grabbed the bears neck and did another dive into the chasm, only this time she tucked her wings in allowing her to gain a much greater speed. Soon a loud boom was heard and she came flying back up again without a bear in her claws, shrieking while she did so.

"Looks like we found the Skydive move card" Chomp said

"You said it" Paris continued

"Good name for it" Zoe commented

Max was about to make up his own comment when a whirring noise was suddenly heard, turning everyone's attention to the forest on the other side of the chasm, revealing non other then the alpha kids Rod and Laura. "Nice to see you've held up one of our targets for us" Rod cockily commented

"Would you be so kind to hand over that Corythosaurus and it's friend, that be great" Laura said

"No way your getting these two!" Ace roared savagely

"Well well, looks like someone needs a discipline lesson big bro" Laura said in a calm reply to her brother while getting her dino shot

"He's all yours Laura" Rod said

 **"ALPHA SLASH! RISE UP SAUROPHAGANAX!"** Laura yelled, with non other then her big friend Torch appearing from a red light with a fierce challenging roar, with a battle field appearing.

"Get ready for a world of suffering _weakling!_ " Torch threatened Ace, jumping over to his side of the chasm and landing with a boom. However Ace was distracted by the fact that his opponent didn't say 'eliminate' or 'destroy' like usual when dinosaurs are under the alpha gangs control. This gave Torch the opening to body slam his smaller enemy into a tree.

"Ace! Hang in there!" Rex called out worryingly. The wild dinosaurs were spurred into action at what had just become of the dinosaur that they saved, and the Corythosaurus let out a roar, charging and headbutting Torch, making him slide back a couple of yards while the Quetzalcoatlus began attacking his head with her beak and the claws on her feet. This however proved to be a fatal mistake as Torch bit in her left leg and slammed her into the ground, carding her on impact.

"Ace and the corythosaurus are gonna need help, Torch is just too strong for them on their own" Max said.

"Are you ready Spiny!?" Zoe asked the spinosaur

"Eeeeyup" Spiny replied, popping the P "For what?" He managed to ask, just before being recalled.

 **DINO SLASH! GUSH OUT SPINOSAURUS!**

As soon as Spiny was his natural self, he roared and wasted no time charging in to battle Torch and help his friends out.

 **DK**

Meanwhile at the castle, and completely unaware of the carnage happening in her neighborhood, Elsa was walking up to Anna's room in order to apologize for some things that were said and done earlier in the day. She reached her younger sisters door and quietly opened it "Anna, I owe you an apology for earlier" Elsa called softly, hoping her sister would respond.

But it quickly became aware to the young woman that her sister was no where to be found "Anna?" She called, still no response. But was startled when she heard she heard a thump from the ceiling

 _What was that?_ She thought to herself

She grabbed herself a lantern and climbed a ladder up into the castles attic, hoping to maybe bump into her sister there. However as she turned she didn't expect to see some kind of being with a cloak over it's head appearing from a large chest, which startle her with a yelp. The cloak was quickly removed from the top, uncovering non other then a beaming Anna with a funky hat of some sort "Hi Elsa" She said to her older sister. to which she gave a sigh of relief, and giving way to a smile of her own

"Anna, what are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Looking for traditions" Anna replied, climbing out of the box, but not without nearly tripping on her own foot to the floor, making her blush and giving a nervous giggle. However, Elsa ended up slightly laughing at the hat on her head.

"And what are you wearing?"

"My old viking helmet-" Anna answered, gesturing it with both hands, and then bringing around the cloak that was on her head before, covering her front like she was some kind of dangerous being "-And this, was my sorcerers cloak...-" She then showed her hands, which were actually in green mittens with a red soft claw on the finger tip "Dragon feet! Nam nam nam nam nam nam nam nam nam" Elsa couldn't hold in a laugh at the antic her sister was pulling at that particular moment. Anna then put them back in the box along with her cloak and hat, all the while saying "I found them all in my old trunk, what's in yours?"

"Oh mostly gloves" Was Elsa's answer, to which Anna mockingly laughed at

"Right, rows and rows of satin gloves haha" Right when she said that the box lid was open, and sure enough, there was nothing but teal coloured gloves as far as the eye could see. Anna gave out an ohhh and a nervous regrettable laugh in apology

"Yep, welcome to my world" Was all the queen could say at that moment. It was then though something that wasn't a pair of gloves cought the younger girls attention and picked it up, showing it to be a small doll of some sort.

"Who's this little guy?" Anna asked, right when Elsa noticed precisely what Anna was talking about and Aww'ed

"Sir jorgan bjorgan. He was always a good listener" Right when she said that, the smile on her face slowly ebbed away, replacing it with a frown. "Anna how are we going to find any traditions up here?" She asked in hopelessness, to which Anna didn't know what to say. However, it was right at that moment when the older girl noticed something under her old doll, she moved it, revealing a small box inside the glove fulled bigger trunk "Unless..." She realised, with her smile being born anew, she picked it up and turned to face her sister, who couldn't do anything other than look at it in curiosity

"What is it?" The princess asked

"Look inside" Was the queens reply, anna then took the box from Elsa, and she gasped in disperlief when she opened it.

But before she could say anything about it, the sounds off shouting men filled both of their ears with a low boom acompening them. Both girls gave each other a concerned look, and rushed back down the ladder out of the attic, leaving the small box behind. Once they were out the shouting became as clear as day "GO! GO! GO!" "ARCHERES! TO ME!" "WHERE'S THE QUEEN!?" Were just some of the things they could hear

"Captain!" The queen called, and the said man with a black mustache and the familiar green uniform of the royal guard rushed back towards her with a look of pure panic on his face

"You're majesty!" He yelled over the shouting of his men "Giant reptilian creatures have invaded Arendelle! They're tearing the city and the people apart!" At that statement, both girls went pale with their eyes wide.

 _To be continued_

 **Max/Rex/Zoe: DINO SLASH!**

 **Elsa: Identify yourselves and tell me why you're here!**

 **Brontikens: Surrender now Queen Elsa, and I will see to it that your people are spared**

 **Brontikens: Leave... now!**

 **Terry: You will all pay for this! mark my words!**

 _AN: I know for a fact that you're wondering "Harold, why are the alpha gangs dinosaurs working with the d team?" This I shall now reveal_

 _The Idea of the Terry, Spiny and Tank joining the d team, and how they are now able to telepathically speak was first used by fanfiction author Drew Luczynski. Who has made a fantastic retelling of Dinosaur king using these ideas. Now as for what made me decide to do a frozen Olaf's adventure xover, the simple answer is this._

 _I loved Olaf's adventure when I watched it for the first time, and that combined with DKR (Dinosaur king Retold, I'll give you all a link for it) Is what made me come up with this crossfic. I asked drew permission to go for it to which he has allowed me, and ever since then he has been really excited to see it. As for what made me decide to do the bear scene, you'll find out._

 _In other news, I am also making a story based on star wars battlefront 2 using my OC Elliot from The snow queen and the hunter, so you now have that to look forward to._

 _See you around fine followers of the saxon king_

 _Plz like, review, and peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time on Dinosaur King**

 **Seth: Hidden in a fjord lies an unmodernised kingdom known to the people as Arendelle.**

 **Dr.Z: THAT'S FANTASTIC! WHY HAVEN'T WE TAKEN IT YET!?**

 **Anna: This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever**

 **Max Torch is too powerful for them on their own!**

 **Zoe: Are you ready Spiny!?**

 **Elsa: I owe you an apology for earlier**

 **Captain: They're tearing the city and the people apart**

 **(Intro theme)**

 _Ten minutes before kingdom attack_

After nearly half an hour of battling, Ace, Torch and Spiny all found themselves in a headlock, with neither side showing any signs of giving up, even though the numbers aren't supporting the Jurassic predator.

"Man three on one and Torch is not even struggling!" Max said in frustration

"Even the corythosaur's natures blessing isn't giving us an edge" Rex added

"The Alpha Gang must've done something to him that has made him so strong" Paris suggested, just as Laura pulled out a fire move card.

 **GO! BURNING DASH!**

Torch glowed red as fire appeared in his mouth, giving him the power needed to shove Ace and spiny back "I'm about to teach you two a very _painful lesson!_ " He roared, while charging at Ace and grabbing him in his jaws, he then turned and ran directly into Spiny, causing a deadly inferno to burn them alive.

"AHHH IT BURNS!" Spiny yelled in pain, just before he and Ace were carded in defeat, making Torch roar in victory.

"Ace!" Rex and Tank called in worry

"Oh no! Spiny!" Zoe and Paris also exclaimed

"Great job Torch!" Rod yelled from his side of the canyon next to his sister

"Now go beat that Corythosaurus back into it's card!" Laura called

"No problem!" Torch roared arrogantly, rushing towards it's intended target. The Corythosaurus knew she was in trouble since those two other that tried to protect her were down for the count, so she roared at the top of her lungs, hoping and praying that her partner was hunting for food nearby

"Aww what's wrong? shaking in your boots are you? hahaha!" Torch mocked, knocking her to the ground. Right there and then though another roar was heard, Torch turned his head to the source of the loud sound, only to be met by the Eocarcharia's teeth to the head, and bringing him to the ground

"EOCARCHARIA!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"You've just made this personal, fool!" Torch sworn, using his foot to kick his opponent away, and rushing in to finish him off.

"Lets go Chomp!" Max said

"Right!"

 **DINO SLASH! TRICERATOPS, ROAR!**

Chomp landed and wasted no time in shoving torch to the ground before he could give his target the finishing blow.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" Chomp mocked, just as his Jurassic opponent got back to his feet

"Fine by me!" Torch said darkly, charging and meeting chomp in a headlock. "Don't suppose you want another pace off like last time?"

"Remember that, do you?" Chomp asked mockingly as he pushed back his opponent.

"Like it was just _yesterday_!" Torch replied while spinning for a little bit and sending Chomp back a few yards with his tail. Chomp let out a roar and charged in again, and sending Torch rolling towards the cliffs edge on his side. Rod and laura both saw this and grew concerned

"Rod, I think Torch is gonna need some help" Laura observed

"I know, lucky for us we have one more player in my hand" Rod said, pulling out a card

 _Flashback_

 _"Verk, verk, verk" A mad helga droned, knocking a bunch off books off a shelf with a duster "so many messes to clean!" She said, walking into a wall and making a whole in it before leaving. Leaving Dr. Z and Rod to clean the actual mess, whilst Brontikens in his chibi form watch from the couch in the room_

 _"My poor books" The Dr said in sadness, piling books into his hand. Rod was doing the same until he noticed something sticking out from one of them_

 _"Hey grandpa, Brontikens, look what I found" Rod called, causing both out of their own thoughts and look at what was in his hand, revealing it to be a secret card with a carnivorous dinosaur image on the front._

 _"Would you look at that!" The Dr said in wonder_

 _"So that's where she went, it's my old comrade Yeager the megalosaurus."_

 _"Forgot all about her" The mad scientist said, causing his grandson and the apatosaur to look at him, sensing a story was involved with him "I had high hopes for this one, but she was just too violent, maybe even rivaling Torch, she meant well but she played too rough, and once she grew to an adult, well she was uncontrollable."_

 _"So you put her up on the shelf as a means to contain her, I see now" Brontikens realised, right when the old man had a thought to himself_

 _"Rod, since Laura has Torch, would you like to have Yeager as your own dinosaur?" He asked Rod, making the alpha kid's go wide in joy_

 _"You serious!?" He asked excitedly_

 _"If she were given to those fools Ursula and her lackies, she would be as your grandfather said uncontrollable. But with you, I believe we can use that violence against the D-team since you know how to use a dinosaur properly. Use her well Rod" Brontikens explained and praised the young man_

 _"Thanks Brontikens and grandpa! This is amazing"_

 _End of flashback_

"Lets take 'em down! ALPHA SLASH!" Rod called out

Right when he said that Yeager appeared in a bright light, she has a long narrow head and jaw with with sharp teeth and a purplish tongue inside with eyes of the same colour, she is grey all around with pattern of black reaching from her snout to the end of her tail, along with these were long arms with three clawed fingers and jaring spines on her back. She gave a savage roar as he jumped over the gorge and landing in front of the still lying Torch, roaring at the D-team as she did.

"I've never seen her before" Paris said

"A Megalosaurus" Rex recognised

"Look at her glow, she must be another _secret_ dinosaur" Terry observed, right when she charged into the battle. Chomp also charged at her with horns pointed, only for yeager to fling him up into the air, nearly causing him to crash into both wild dinosaurs had they not moved out of the way.

"Man that dino is powerful" Max commented, shortly after which Yeager glowed and roared as giant boulders were lifted from the ground, before being thrown at all three dinos at once, causing them all to be thrown onto the ground.

"Meet gigantic fall, lizards" Yeager said in an arrogant european tone.

"That's the to smack 'em Yeager" Rod called, right when his dionshot began beeping and screen appeared from the eyes of the devise with Dr Z appearing in it

"Kids, as much as I want you to find those dinosaurs I need you both back here right away" He told them

"What, why?" They both asked.

"We're almost in position to attack the kingdom, I want everyone here to witness my victory over the queen of arendelle!" The doctor exclaimed

"Understood grandpa, we're on our way" Rod said, before laura hanged up.

"Time to go guys. We're needed elsewhere" Laura called over.

"Fine" Torch and yeager said, allowing themselves to be called back, making the battlefield disappear and a darkening sky with tiny snowflakes falling replacing it. The alpha kids got back onto their scooters and zoomed back the way they came

"See ya later D team" Laura yelled, just before both kids disappeared from view.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic, don't you think?" Tank asked

"Well at least they're gone for now." Chomp said in reply, before being called back.

"I don't get it though, why would Laura call Torch back when he alone had a huge strength advantage over us with just one dino? especially since Ace and Spiny were defeated so easily with that burning dash" Rex wondered out loud, as he summoned Ace in his chibi form, while Zoe did the same with Spiny.

"More to the point though, didn't Rod say something about the Corythosaurus being one of their 'targets' so to speak?" Max said.

"Maybe there's a third dinosaur out there somewhere and they went to go look for it and catch it without us getting in their way" thought Zoe. It was then though Ace had an epiphany ring in his mind.

"Call me crazy, but something deep down tells me that's not why they left" Ace said, causing everyone to look at each other in panic

"You mean to-" Zoe started, but the she along with Max and Rex had their eyes widen in dread

"Oh no... Arendelle!" Terry gasped

 **(DK)**

 _Present_

All around were the screams of innocent men, women and children, trying to seek shelter or get away from Brontiken's intimidating presence as he, Gigas, Maximus and Armatus marched through the streets of Arendelle, using their move cards to either tear homes apart or burn them to the ground, with the Jurassic sauropod leading in the front, and an army of alpha droids covering the flanks chanting "Invade and conquer" As they go. Mounted on Brontiken's back was a large square platform with the alpha gang symbol on the sides of it, going up in a sort of pyramid formation, with Dr.Z sitting on a large dinosaur designed throne at the top of it, with his minions sitting in chairs on the lower parts of the platform. All the while the dr was laughing sinisterly at the terrified looks of the people around him, right up until they reach the castle gates

"ARCHERS FIRE!" A guardsman captain yelled at the top of his lungs, and a whole volley of twenty arrows left the castle wall, all striking a mark on brontiken's chest, but they all just bounced off harmlessly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Is that all you got!?" The dr cackled arrogantly.

"That's far enough!" An angry authoritative voice shrilled out. Every member of the alpha gang looked on towards the castle gates and out came the one person they had come for with an army of the royal guard at her back.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle had joined the battle.

But though they and the army came out looking strong and mighty, with their trusted shields and spears, inside thy were all shaking like panicked children, never in their entire lives did Arendelle come under attack by such a devastating enemy. But Elsa knew she had to be brave for her people's well being, looking up into the eye's of brotiken's to appear more daring.

"I am the monarch of this kingdom, identify yourselves and tell us why you're here!" The queen demand, her eyes unwavering and her powers ready for battle.

"If you wish for our Identity, take it up with our leaders" Brontiken's replied in a calm demeanor, while craning his neck down to allow Dr Z, Seth and the A team to step down in front of the young woman.

"So your the famous queen Elsa I've heard so much about, I am Dr.Z of the Alpha gang, your new master!" The dr declared.

"Why would we ever serve the likes of a madman like you?" The captain of the guard asked with aggression, pointing his spear directly at the Dr, causing Ursula, Zander and Ed to jump back in fright with a yelp. But the Dr and Seth never even flinched.

"Perhaps it is wise for me to have my say here" Brontiken's stated, raising his head to assert his dominance "You should understand majesties, this isn't a transpire into slavery for a tyrant"

"Will you stop calling that!?" The Dr exclaimed frustratingly with a tick mark on his head.

"What you are looking at is a new power that has come to watch over your kingdom, the beginning of a glorious future where our kind rises from the depths of extinction and recolonise the very world we once called home" Brontiken's proudly explained "Any human that wishes to be part of this new order are welcome with open arms, claws and jaws" He took a pause at that moment, allowing his smaller opponent to think on his words.

"And what if we refuse..?" Anna asked the giant. To answer that Gigas stepped forward and lowered his head into her line of sight, causing her to shake like a leaf when she noticed the giant teeth in his jaws.

"If I'm lucky, I get my first taste of royal blood" Gigus said, causing Anna's eyes to widen up in fright and turned to the protection of her sisters arms, who also grew greatly concerned

"What the _hell_ Gigus?! That's disgusting!" Ursula exclaimed

"What? I haven't eaten anything all day" The T-rex replied

"Is he yours old lady?" The Princess asked, to which Ursula's eyes narrowed and a tick mark appeared on her head

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD? YOU'RE SO DONE FOR!" The greenette yelled out, Zander and Ed had t hold back the aging women by her arms to stop her from killing the kingdoms hair to the throne, even Dr Z couldn't help taking a step from the crazy woman with a cringe.

"She said _gold_ lady, not old!" Ed exclaimed

"Right, golden treasure, golden statues, golden trophies, anything like those!" Zander added in a rush

"Oh, I see now" Usula said all back to normal

" _ALPHA GANG!_ " 3 voices yelled angrily with a savage dinosaur roar, turning all heads to the direction the sound came from,there the queen and princess saw 3 kids with two more of these scary creatures closing in on the invaders. To the Arendelle royals they were strangers, but the alpha gang knows an enemy when they see one

"Get away from them old geizer!" Max yelled, coming to stop with the his friends and the Eocarcharia growling menacingly

"If you want a fight Dr, take us on!" Rex shouted

"Yeah Brontikens, leave the Queen and Princess out of this now or you'll be sorry!" Zoe added

"And what can you pests do about it if we defy your words, girl?" Brontikens retorted back, with his companions growling at the D team

"What we can do is throw you and the rest of the alpha gang out!" Max yelled, protecting Zoe and pulling out his cards and dino holder

"Hahahahaha, your funeral brats" Dr Z cackled

 **DINO SLASH! FLAME UP TYRANNOSAURUS! GO TRICERATOPS! ROAR!**

 **DINO SLASH! SHAKE EM UP SAICHANIA!**

 **DINO SLASH! SPRING UP PARASAUROLOPHUS!**

All four of the said dinosaurs roared at the alpha gang, while brontikens got ready to charge in

"Destroy anything that gets in your way Brontikens" Seth ordered calmly, giving the signal for the Sauropod to charge in and begin battling. He went for Paris first as he knew she was weakest, paralyzing her with a whip slash to her neck of his tail, causing her to roar in pain and collapse to the ground

"Paris!" Zoe yelled in panic

"You'll pay for that!" Chomp roared in anger, meeting his much larger opponent in a headlock just as he used his neck to knock Terry into Tank, and used his front right foot bash the Eocarcharia into the Corythosuarus

"Interesting, how you decided to torment such a gentle soul with the idiocy of your hot headedness" Brontikens mocked, something that made chomps eyes widen in outrage.

"Who are you calling hot headed?" Chomp demanded

"A short sighted fool who doesn't to know the art of distraction" As the sauropod spoke he lashed out with his tail once more, knocking the Triceratops off his feet, allowing Brontikens to stomp him his one of his feet until he was defeated,

"Chomp, oh no!" Paris said weakly, still in her paralyzed state

"Come on Tank, we gotta help out!" Terry exclaimed, charging into battle again

"Right behind you Terry!" Tank said back, right on the theropods heels

 **GO QUAKE SABER!**

Elsa and Anna both watched in awe and wonder as Tanks tail glowed and extended into a purple lightsaber form, where at that moment seth pulled out a card from his own dino shot

 **MEGAWHAT STOMP!**

Tank made a swipe of her tail towards her targets chest, but before it could make contact brotikens turned 90 degrees and flipped her over with his neck, he then reared up on to his hind legs, and then slammed down on her with his front legs, carding her instantly.

"What the!?" Terry exclaimed

"Oh no, Tank's through" Rex exclaimed, running to retrieve her card.

"We aren't winning this fight Max!" Zoe told her boyfriend with worry

At this the Eocarcharia knew it was time to get serious, he glowed red as he activated one of his two move cards. Fire appeared in the air as it formed into a massive sword, which he held for a moment before slamming it down on to the Apatosaurus, causing Brontikens to roar in immense pain, and fall to the ground. Everyone on both sides gasped in amazement of what had just happened

"What was..." Max started

"That..?" Rex and Zoe finished

"Flare sword... incredible" Terry gaped in wonder. It was right their and then though a scream was heard causing the entire battle to come to a halt "What was that?"

Max gasped in horror as he knew someone who screamed like that "That was-" Max's dreaded suspicions were confirmed when several alpha droids came around a corner with a man in a hat and his wife in cuff "MOM! DAD!" Max yelled, rushing to rescue his parents, only to be held back by Rex and Zoe

"Max don't!" Rex said

"It's to dangerous!" Zoe added

"Max!" The brunette's mother cried out, they all looked to her only to see a knife at her throat, and tears pouring from her eyes a quivering jaw

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Spike grunted, struggling to free himself, only to be receive an electric shock from the cuffs. Dr Z cackled at the rage and terror on the D team leaders eyes, with everyone else giving a victorious smirk

"Looks like you've got to answer to us now brats!" Dr Z laughed again

"Release them immediately! They have nothing to do with this!" Elsa commanded coldly, marching with a purpose towards the old man on a warpath. She may not know who these strangers are, but she would rather die then see family in peril, even if they weren't her own

"If you know what's good for your subjects I wouldn't take another step" Brontikens warned darkly, causing the queen to stop in her tracks and making her and the guard look to him in confusion.

"D.R.O.I.D, show them" Seth said to his assistant, the pink droid then sent out a relay to the alpha droid army, causing their eyes to glow for a moment and three of them went into the crowd of terrified people who were watching the entire thing from a distance. they took a young girl from the crowd with her parents begging for mercy, while the girl was kicking and screaming, they held her still in front of the dr

"This is what happens to those who will defy my new rule" The dr stated with a voice of authority.

 _BANG!_

The young girl screamed and cried in immense pain and shock as she fell to the ground with a bleeding hole in her leg, while both pairs of parents, Elsa, Anna, the army, the D-team and wild dinosaurs looked on in absolute horror, even Rod and Laura thought this was too much. The cause of this was none other than Seth with a gun in his hands, who along with Dr Z looked on with sinister satisfaction

"I'd give this brat 10 minutes to bleed out" The Dr said as if he didn't even care, whilst Seth put his sidearm away. Something at that moment snapped inside Max and Terry, like a dormant murderous rage that just about to burst, and this moment just gave it that one last, violent push it needed to springforth.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Terry roared in this dark rage, running in as fast as his legs can carry him

"Terry!" Paris begged, as she and the Eocarcharia made an effort to block the path of the raging theropod in order to block him, but it only resulted in them being violently knocked to the ground.

Tery then jumped into the air with all his might in an effort to avoid attacks from the alpha dinos so that he can get at those cold hearted monsters and tear them apart. But his rage allowed him to be blind to a tail attack from Brontikens that forced him back to ground. Meanwhile Max was trying to fight his way out of an Iron grip Rex and Zoe had to use to hold him back, even the Corythosaurus had to sep in to help. Elsa realised that this might be a battle for arendelle they couldn't win, but Anna stubborn and also dragged herself into this mode of vengence

"Alright, now you've gone _too far!_ " Aki yelled at the old man while struggling against her captors

"You _monsters!_ You have _no right_ to harm these people like this!" Max also yelled, his fury obvious, whilst Terry looked on with his murderous gaze.

"If you want us to no longer harm the people of Arendelle, a demand is in line from the royal family. Brontikens if you would do the honours please" Dr Z said in an authoritative tone of voice. Brontikens then turned his attention to the still horrified royals and their army with a sinister look in his eyes

"If you wish to relieve these people from more suffering we have one simple demand. Surrender the crown and kingdom now Queen Elsa. And I see to it that these people are spared" He said in a calm voice. A few moments passed while the kingdoms queen looked to the horrified looks of her people, hearing the silent begging of protection against this merciless group of invaders.

"I give your leader the throne... _they live,_ and the young girl gets looked after _properly_ " Elsa said sternly, letting her much larger opponent know that was the only way she'll stand down

"You have my word" Was his soft reply. A long and a tense silence enveloped the entire kingdom, everyone looked to her waiting to hear her decision, the D-team and army in worry, Anna and the people in dread, and the alpha gang with barely hidden smirks, all apart from the alpha kids who were still in shock of what the apparent deranged grandpa happened.

Elsa's hands lost their Icy glow

All of the innocent people around her looked on in hopelessness

The queen just couldn't let them win like this, could she?

She turned to the guard captain

"Lay your arms down... they've won..." Elsa said, who then looked down in remorse. Anna though refused to give up like this, this was their home!

"No Elsa! We can't give up! Not now!" She shouted, taking her sisters hands in her own mittened ones with tears threatening to break loose, only to be responded by Elsa shaking her head

"We're powerless Anna... the only way we can keep Arendelle safe is give into their demands and hope they can keep a promise" Was all she could say, Anna than grabbed her sisters shoulders and shook her like she was loosing it,

"This is our _home_ Elsa! Are we _really_ just going to let these psychopaths terrorise _our_ people!? You have your powers, and those kids over there still have half of their creatures, surely you guys together can do something!" Anna exclaimed with a slight hint of hope in her eyes, but it was eliminated when the dreary look of remorse and defeat never left her sisters face "ANYTHING!" She screamed in dread, hoping, praying, that there was someway to make everything better again.

A tear fell from Elsa's eyes

She shook her head

The army threw down their weapons

All of Anna's stubbornness weared off to be replaced with sadness as she finally let her tears fall, throwing her arms around her sister and her into a hug, the older also began to cry, having failed as a leader of her people, and as an older sister. Everyone but the alpha gang could feel their sadness and turned to another for comfort, Zoe hid her face in max's neck and allowed Paris to nuzzle her, while Aki tried to find what comfort her husband could provide, Terry looked as though he wanted to kill someone while the wild dinos shared his opinion

Even Rod and Laura shared their sadness

"I never imagined our first christmas together.. after 13 years apart, would end like this.." Anna cried, snuggling her face into Elsa's neck

"Neither did I.. Anna.." Elsa replied, overcome by grief,

Christmas for everyone... was ruined

"Ursula, you and Zander take the former queen and her whiny sister to the dungeons. They and that brats parents are our prisoners now" Dr Z ordered with a smirk of sinister victory on his face, walking through the gates of his newest and proudest prize with Seth and the Alpha kids in tow, and said people immediately cuffed Elsa and Anna, bringing the sisters hug to a rough end, and being dragged back through the gates of their own home, with the defeated army following trough, with the injured child being bought in by Ed. The sisters glanced behind them to look at the D-team one last time. These brave young kids with their creatures were valiantly willing to gives their lives to protect the innocents of the world, much like the majestic knights of the past

They were Arendelle's last hope of freedom now

The D-team also saw the Queen and princess being dragged through the gates and even made eye contact before they closed. Once that was done and everyone left to hide in their homes, Brontikens and his allies glared at the still present D-team

"Leave" He demanded, gesturing with his head towards the hills they came from "Now" he said, stomping his foot to emphasize his point. Max made an effort to march forward to challenge him, only to be held back by Rex and Zoe once more

"Max, don't" Rex said

"There's nothing more we can do now" Zoe added. Max growled in defeat, knowing his bestie and his girlfriend were right, they mounted the Eocarcharia by the base of his neck and began to recall their dinos

"You won't get away with this creeps!" Paris promised, before Zoe called her back, But Max allowed Terry out for a few more seconds, sensing that he had something to say to his nemesis, observing his T-rex friend glare daggers at him

"Fair warning Brontikens, next time we meet, don't go holding back or beg for mercy from anyone... because you won't be seeing _any_ from _me_!" Terry declared with a menacing voice, finally allowing himself to be called back into a card, The Corythosaurus and Eocarcharia gave their own glares and growls, and then ran back the way they came, taking the D-team with them, passing the many houses of the still frightened people

"We'll come back for you everyone!" Rex called out with a promise, hoping that anyone at all was listening

"Stay strong and have faith in us!" Max added in hopes of boosting whatever little moral the scared people still possessed, just as they got back into the woods and disappeared into the hills. They all made a silent promise that they will return, once they came up with plan to free these poor innocent people of this once Peaceful kingdom

They had to

 **Next Time on dinosaur king**

 **Brontikens: Last chance** **to walk away Terry, what's it going to be?**

 **Elsa/Anna/Terry/Chomp (singing): Cos when we're together**

 **Terry: THIS. ENDS. HERE!**

 **Olaf: The fruit cake!**

 **Elsa/Anna/D-team and Dinos (singing): It's my favorite time, of yeeeeeaaaarrr...**

 _And on that note, I give you chapter 2 of Arendelle tundra_

 _So yes, Arendelle is conquered and our heroes are disarray, whatever will they do...?_

 _;)_

 _I'm personally looking forward to writing the end of the 3rd and final chapter of this, cos I finally get to write out a couple of childish fantasies of mine, I can already hear Drew going "Harold. Why are you making dinosaurs sing? that's just cringe all around" I'll just be dead honest answering here, this is not canon, and frozen is disney, and with disney comes singing from all main characters, that's it_

 _Hope to hear from more of you soon_

 _Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time on Dinosaur King**

 **Tank: Well, That was a bit** **anticlimactic**

 **Dr Z: This is what happens to those who defy my rule**

 _ **BANG!**_

 **Max: You monsters!**

 **Anna: I never thought our first christmas together would end like this**

 **Elsa: Neither did I Anna...**

 **Brontikens: Leave... Now...!**

 **Rex: We'll come back for you everyone!**

 **(Intro theme)**

It had been 8 hours after the successful invasion of the alpha gang, with the night giving way to the dawn of a new day, and Arendelle had been completely stripped of its christmas cheer, everyone now lives in fear of the kingdoms new ruler and his followers. The royal guard had been imprisoned, and now alpha droid wielding electric tipped spears run the roots. Everyone who owned anything, food stores, weapon depots, banks especially, every shop was forced to give everything they had to the tyrant soon to be known as King Dr. Z, who replaced his normal lab clothing with a royal suit and red cloak with a crown on his head, and a shining golden cane in his hand, all of which now bore the alpha gang symbol, just as the walls of the castle courtyard now wear. The crocus flag has now been torn down and replaced with this very symbol.

At this moment he was walking down towards a highly guarded cell in the dungeons bellow the castle, towards the very prisoner he stole this kingdom from, he walked inside the cell with 2 alpha droid guards on his flanks. There he met eye to eye with the former ruler of the kingdom, who along with her sister had been stripped of the titles of queen and princess.

Elsa and Anna were now nothing more than hungry common prisoners in their own home.

"Look whose come to visit" Anna spat with venom in her voice, no longer the bubbly princess she used to be

"Is _that_ anyway to treat your soon to be _king_ brat?" Was the Dr retort, but still bore a sickening smile on his face

"What do want with us now? You have everything that was held dear to us" Elsa asked with a snarl

"Can't a fine and ever lasting ruler visit the dungeons of his kingdom in the morning where insects like you belong?" He replied.

" _You're_ kingdom?" A male voice spat from the cell behind him, he turned and faced none other than Kristoff Bjorgman, with a look of pent up fury on his face. This was a man he particularly hated with a passion, and then another voice exclaimed in anger towards the kingdoms new rular

"These lands and that crown belong to the true monarch of this kingdom. LONG LIVE QUEEN ELSA!" Aki yelled in defiance, causing an uproar of this rally cry to spread through the dungeons, even the resident criminals of this kingdom despised the old man far more than they had a grudge with former queen. Usually the Dr just didn't like his new prisoners just for calling him names, and mocking his height or beard, but he never been rallied against like this before from anyone like this.

"Grrr! That's it! Lashes for this one!" The soon to be king yelled. The guard droids then dragged her out of her cell toward the newly installed torture chamber, while Spike was begging and screaming to leave his wife alone, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

 **DK**

Meanwhile, Brontikens was in his full size and just finished feasting on the tree tops bordering the city to regain his strength, that fight he had with the D-team in the night took more out of him then he anticipated. As he walked through the kingdom, it didn't go unnoticed by him that the many innocent humans here were sending fearful glances his way while they struggled to go through their daily lives. The once playful children were now too afraid to step outside the door whenever he or his team mates were around.

One such child, peeking her head out of her bedroom window was the little girl that Seth shot

Sure enough the Apatosaurus kept his word to the former queen that he would make sure that the people would be in safe care because of her surrender, and that the young girl would be healed, which thanks to Ed and the alpha droids was a quick recovery, they were able to remove the bullet in her leg and stop the bleeding, though she had to use crutches for a few weeks until she can walk properly again. He glanced her way, which only resulted in her fleeing to her bed and under the covers in fright

 _Pathetic_ He thought to himself with a grunt

"I specifically asked for _cooked_ wings! Not some frozen bones in a ball!" The familiar voice of Torch snarled, bringing Brontikens back from his thoughts, he looked to his right towards the butchers, where the black and red Saurophaganax was threatening a panicking man and his pregnant wife whilst holding a large frozen ball of chicken wings in one of his clawed hands. The wife stepped forward and tried to reason with him, albait with a trembling jaw and tears of fear pouring from her eyes

"Sir, please hear us out! We're with no money and without it to run our cookers, we-!" Suddenly she was picked by the other clawed hand of the fuming jurassic predator, having thrown the wings to the ground

"Either _one_ of you cook my wings the way I want them! Or _I_ cook the _both_ of you!" He deadpanned, opening his mouth to show his rows of sharp teeth.

"No! Please have mercy!" Both humans cried out shaking like children, under any other circumstance Brontikens could care less of humans in peril, but he remembered he had a promise to keep. He stomped his way over to Torch to sort things out himself

"That's enough Torch" He said to him, only to be met with the hungry look of a predator in his eyes

"Stay out of this old lizard!. If I want food I get it, no matter who or what I need to k-"The jurassic carnosaurs statement was cut off by the Sauropod's tail suddenly wrapped around his neck and began to squeeze. Torch was then lifted from the ground and bought into the glaring eyes of his much larger and stronger associate, making him drop the woman to the ground

" _Don't_ step out of line... _understand_?" Brontikens growled

"Uh huh" Torch just managed to wheeze out with the pressure on his throat, just before being slingshotted across the town and landing in the castle courtyard, landing with a boom

"Oi! watch it!" Armatus exclaimed.

 **DK**

Far away beyond the North mountain, the D-team and wild dinosaurs have finally found a strangely warm but suitable place to crash and regain their strength, which happened to be some sort of rocky-ish valley with steam vents on the ground around them. The Eocarcharia took this opportunity to rest and warm up, while his counter part the Corythosaurus decided to feed on the small grassy ledges that surround them to help regenerate her Skydive move, since at the moment they need all the help they can get

"There's no friggin way I'm just going to _sit_ here while others are suffering in their own home. _Not ever!_ " Terry promised with anger in his voice

"Calm down Terry, we just need to call up Reese and Amy and then they can help us plan our next course of action" Tank tried to reason with him, meanwhile Max, Rex and Zoe all had a walk around the area trying to find a strong enough link to the D-lab on their dino holders, with little to no luck so far.

"Why won't these stupid things pick _up_ _?_ come _on_ " Max said in frustration a little ways down from the rest of his team, pressing every button on his holder to try and pick up reese. With no luck at all and losing hope he sat down on a large round rock, not having a care in the world "Ugh... this is just hopeless...-" He said tiredly and dejectedly, he clenched his free hand a fist in anger, and with a yell he shot up and kicked the rock with all his might.

He didn't expect a sudden girlish yelp to suddenly sound off which bought him out of his thoughts

"Huh?" Max said in confusion, looking around trying to find the source of the sound "Hello?" He called, failing to notice the small rock beginning to move

"Down here!" The voice exclaimed, to which the brunette looked and saw something that widened his eyes as large as pancakes. Standing before him was a small rock like creature with a very large pair of ears and nose for its size, it had large hand and feet, while wearing some sort of mossy coat with a necklace of violet jewels around her neck, all of these were topped off with a pair of brown eyes glaring at him

"Why'd you kick me!?" It demanded

"AAAAHHHHH, WHAT THE-!?" Max yelled, jumping 5 feet in the air and landing on his butt, and frantically trying to make as much distance between him and the strange creature as possible "Rocks can't talk!" the brunette exclaimed

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your pebbles sonny, I am rock troll, _Rock. Troll_ " She replied in offence, emphasising her kinds name while stepping towards him, making him back up towards a cliff wall

"T-t-t-trolls can't talk either" Max stuttered, when he noticed Rex and Zoe out of the corner of his eye running towards him.

"Max!" Rex said

"Are you okay baby?" Zoe asked in concern, when they both noticed who or what he was talking to and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, if I can't talk, how is it I'm moving my mouths with words coming out of it?" She asked, it was then though she noticed the way these visitors dressed which took away all the anger on her face "You 3 kiddies aren't from around these parts aren't you?" She asked the 3 of them

"Not really no" Rex clarified, braking out of his shock first

"We originally came here for a little sight seeing but now these really evil people have taken over Arendelle" Zoe explained, obviously partially lying about the whole sightseeing thing. The troll gasped in shock at what she uttered from her lips, and grew a very serious look on her face

"Come with me, all of you now!" The rock creature urged, taking Max by his hand and leading them all deeper into the Valley. They didn't however go unnoticed by their dinos and their wild associates, all of which couldn't believe what they saw

"Uh, Paris?" Spiny asked

"Yes Spiny?" She replied

"Did Zoe and the others see a talking rock that can walk or am I just going nuts?" When he asked this, he wanted to just make sure that he wasn't getting more stupid by this second

"Nah, they did just do that, and now they just followed it further into the canyon" Tank answered before Paris could say anything

"You're right, you 2 stay here and keep an eye out for trouble just in case" Terry said, leaving the wild dinos to watch over the valley exist, while the rest of the D-teams dinos followed their human friends.

 **DK**

3 minutes down the valley.

"We're here" The female troll, who the D-team now know as Bulda said, coming to a stop in a wide circled area filled with lots more of these round rocks in the valley. "Rise and shine everyone!" she called out in a cheerful tone. Suddenly every rock as far as the eye can see started to roll towards the D-team and they uncurled themselves, revealing all kinds of these strange rocky beings of different ages and size. They all stared at the D-team with surprised expressions on their face, something that creeped out the D kids a lot

"Well... we seem to be popular" Rex commented

"Meet my family kiddies!" Bulda exclaimed, right when she said that another rock rolled its way through the crowd and uncurled itself in front of the D-team, revealing a very elderly looking troll with eyes full of age and wisdom, for all the kids know this troll could probably answer life's most difficult questions if asked. The first thing they noticed about him was the grave look on his face

"A great darkness has taken Arendelle" He said, his voice old and and full of wisdom.

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked, very surprised about what he heard from someone who was no where near the kingdom when the attack happened

"Even from here I can feel and hear the screams and terror of Innocent people, these invaders and their creatures have sought to take the kingdom and convert it into a fortress of unparalleled power and destruction. A power that only you three and you three alone can stop" He answered, shocking the kids a lot more, before taking max's hands in his own and bringing him down to his level

"Max Taylor, so many peoples lives are in peril including those of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, but one life is closing in on it's demise." The troll said in a grave, almost desperate tone

"What're you talking about? And how do you know who we are?" Max asked, fearing for those in Dr Z's 'care'

"I have seen and heard many things young one, including the battles your friends and creatures have fought. At this moment though in time, the life I speak of is that of your mother." As he said this he released Max's hands and began to swirl his own, creating a blue mist up in the air. The 3 D kids were in awe, for this was far more magical then the aurora they saw in Siberia when they met Guru for the first time. As the ordeal progressed two silhouettes appeared, a blue one in the form of max's mum Aki was on the ground, while a red one in the form of an alpha droid was standing up, with a whip in its hands and lashing it out on the poor woman, her screams and cries sending shard after shard of horror to the brunette. "She spoke out against your enemy and caused a rally cry of the royal guard and old criminals alike. She had been tortured as punishment to the point of collapse, and now has scars littering her entire body. If nothing is done within the next 24 hours, she may loose her life to her injuries" Max's eyes went from full of tears of sadness and grief, to vengeful and primal. He would rather die than let the likes of the alpha gang torment his mother, or any one like what he had saw.

He clenched his hands into fists

" _Monsters...!_ " He hissed, never in a million years had he thought the alpha gang could be so vile. He swore he will tear them apart. Rex and Zoe came over to try and console their leader from going into another rage. Rex the first move by standing directly in front of him and look into his eyes while gripping the brunettes shoulders, while Zoe hugged her boyfriend from before and peppered his neck with calming kisses.

"Max, look at me. We'll get your parents out of that prison, you hear me?" Rex began, making sure that his best friend would look at him and not anything else "We won't let the alpha gang get away with the things they've done here, I promise. But going into a fit full rage like before won't solve anything and you'll only get yourself hurt, possibly even killed. Do you think Dr. Taylor and your mom would want that?" The blonde reasoned with Max, who after that began to tremble his still clenched fists and squeezed his eyes shut. After a tense moment of silence, his hands relaxed and his reopened his eyes, but both Rex and Zoe didn't need to look into his eyes to see that their once proud leader was about to become a sobbing mess despite trying to stay strong in front of them.

Their hearts went out to him in that moment

"But the troll said t-that we're an entire kingdoms last hope... and if- if we can't help them, who-who will?" Max struggled to say through his tears and hiccuping breathing. At that precise moment all his remaining anger gave way to sadness and loss of hope. He fell to his knees, put his eyes into one of his hands and wept. The only thoughts Max could think of were his mother, and what the others and their dinos would think of him now, he had never cried in front of his friends in all the years they've known each other. Zoe was first to act by kneeling down in front of him and pulled hands away from covering his eyes, whose own eyes that moment began fill with her own set of tears, loathing how her boyfriend looked in this state

"Oh Max, please don't cry." Zoe begged, bringing Max's face into the joint of her right shoulder and neck, and cradled the back of his head and shoulders with her arms with a slow tear drop running down her cheek. Rex had no tears in his eyes developing, but he went to make his own effort to comfort his bestie, bringing his arms around both him and Zoe.

After nearly 5 minutes of bonding time however "D-team" The troll began, making all 3 kids look to him "You and your creatures are the only ones who can truly banish your enemy from Arendelle, but if you are to free the royalty and your parents, you will need some extra help"

"From who?" Zoe asked, in response to this Bulda walked up to the team with a small piece of paper in her hands, and lend it to to the pinkette, the whole team looked over it and saw that it was a map that went from the valley, all the way to an some kind of rockiness near the north mountain foot hills

"Living this area that you see on this map is a very special friend of Queen Elsa, and who Princess Anna would consider a brother. He is a master of stealth, wildlife survival and knows the interior of the castle dungeons" The old Troll explained

"Can we defeat the Alpha gang and free Arendelle without him?" Max asked

"No"

"Then how do we get him to help us?"

"You don't" This was an answer from the troll that confused all three of them "He will already be making plans to form his own rescue, and if I know him and his rebellious personality, he will already be on his way to the kingdom right now"

"So what do we do then?" Zoe asked

"For now, you must rest and regain your strength, and allow your creatures to regain their own" Max and Zoe nodded in understanding and wondered of back to find their partners. Rex however stayed behind, so that he can let one question out of his chest

"Who are you exactly?" He asked the rock being

"You and your friends may call me Pabbie, Rex"

"I don't know how you know about us, or how you know our names. But thank you for helping us the way you have just now. There's just too many people who in no way deserve the kind of treatment they're receiving right now" Pabbie could feel the aura of Rex's anger

"Remember what I say to you now Rex, and say it to your friends when the time comes. Do not fight in vengeance or anger for it will only lead you astray.. only united, as a team... a family, can you truly banish your true enemy, forever" Rex took the words of Pabbie to heart, it's elderly advise like this that can make the greatest differences in ones personal life, or turn the tide of the greatest of battles.

"Thank you, Pabbie" The blonde thanked the troll, and walked off to join the rest of the team

"You're welcome, Rex ancient... your father would be proud of you" Grand Pabbie whispered to himself

 **DK**

Meanwhile at the castle "Where's my Breakfast!?" Dr Z shouted from a throne that wasn't his in the ballroom

"It's coming right up, please be patient sire" The castle head maid Gerda called out, rushing towards the kitchen with a feared look on her face

"And someone get to work on my coronation cloak!"

"I'll see to it immediately sire" Kai the royal butler Called out, also in a rush. From outside in the coutyard, D.R.O.I.D, Gigas and the other Alpha Dino's minus Brontikens, watched on through one of the windows, who could clearly see the kind of mind set the old man was in at this point in time.

"I swear, that old man becomes more and more deranged the longer he sits on that throne" Armatus muttered, still peering through the window

"Brontikens got lucky to go on that scouting mission in the forest to find those wild dinos." Torch added as he laid down near the horse stables, he still had a bone to pick with the rival he found in the Eocarcharia

"We could use a mission of our _own_ just to get away from him" Maximus added on, unaware that Gigas had had walked off to do something "I mean, in the whole time Armatus, Gigas and I worked for him he's never gotten this bad"

"I am inclined to agree with you on that one, obviously though it's ether him or it's the dungeons for us, which will put some rust and dust on my systems." D.R.O.I.D said in reply to Maximus's moaning

"So basically we can all agree that the doc's a maniac and none of us like him, right?" Gigas suddenly called out from on top of one of the stables, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, before giving their own hums or growls of agreement.

"Meh, I think he's alright" Yeager commented to herself.

The Albino Rex heard her and sighed in annoyance before saying "Well, since everyone else doesn't like him, I'm willing to do you all a favour and hold up to my species namesake, which would mean putting myself in charge"

"You, Gigas!?" Maximus exclaimed, this ass hole be in charge? Not happening on her watch

"Excuse you tiny arms!" Torch growled "No one said _anything_ about _you running_ things"

"Herd leadership means overpowering the current alpha of ones herd, which in your case is a super powered Apatosaurus" D.R.O.I.D added, wanting to see if Gigas would even dream on taking on someone as powerful as him

"I don't need to beat up my own comrade. Just let _me_ run this dump" The Rex replied. And after a moment of silence he began doing the last thing anyone would expect of the likes of him.

Sing

"I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and seeee" Gigas jumped off the stable roof at that moment and put his face right in front of Maximus's, which made her take a step back to gain some space "And when I run this dump, you'll all bow to-" At this moment Gigas did a spin and used his tail to knock the Triceratops's front feet from below her "ME!" He than stepped over her and walked around the yard in beat of the rhythm, but not without Maximus glaring at him as he did "I'll be king of blood, ruler of gore" Then he swiped his tail on the ground, kinking up dirt and spraying it on Torch's face "Lord of the dead, and a kingdom of more-" Finally he resumed his place of the stable roof "I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and see."

"Ohhh you think so, do you?" Yeager asked, before breaking into song as well, while strutting forward in time with the song "I'm gonna run this dump, Cos I'm the most violent here" And after winking at her Saurophaganax crush and jumping up next to Gigas "But when I run this dump, you'll have no need to feeeeaaaarr" Smacked her tail on the wall behind her, she held Gigas by the chin and made him look at her "IIII'll treat you nice, I'll be so kind-" She at that precise moment she bought her face so close to his face that he honestly got really creeped out "Just bring me all the meat you find-!" Right before she pushed his face away "and then I'll run this dump, cos I'm the most-" And finally bashed him away with her tail "violent here"

"Alright, my turn" D.R.O.I.D said, using his legs to jump onto the wall "I'm gonna run this dump, with the alpha droids in the courtyard." He then swapped out his legs for his wheels, allowing to swiftly move from one of the yard to the other "And once I'm running this dump, I'll make a droid boulevaaaaarrrrrd" Swapping into his legs again he jump off the wall and landed on Armatus's snout "You'll all get a vote-" Onto Torch's back "But I'll get the most-" And paused for a moment on Maximus's head "No need to count, it's true not a boast-" Before being back on the ground with his arms crossed "I'm gonna run this dump, quite technologicallyyyyyy" And once he was finished, Torch got looked at by everyone, expecting him to sing too

"I don't sing!" He roared

"Then _I'll_ run this dump!" Gigas exclaimed

"No _I'll_ run this dump!" Yeager retorted, getting in his face, before going into a headlock

" _I'll_ run this dump!" Droid declared, jumping onto their heads

"Just you wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The 3 of them finished, with Yeager and D.R.O.I.D in different harmony notes.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET!?" A very pissed Dr Z yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Since when did he finish off bossing the castle staff around? "How am I suppose to be a king when my own subjects are playing Disney quacks!? Are you dinosaurs or princesses?!" He yelled before slamming the castle door shut

"That's it! I'm done" Gigas said, stomping through the courtyard doors

"Wait up fam! I'm goin with!" Armatus followed

 **DK**

Gigas and Armatus found themselves in the forest later that morning, in an effort to locate their sauropod comrade or to get away from Dr Z who knows. However they quickly found themselves to be lost in a constant maze of trees and snow, and Gigas was growing fed up with his companions useless sense of direction.

"Face it Armatus, we're lost!"

"We ain't lost Gigas, look here" The stegosaurus went over towards a small running steam heading down hill "This stream here runs down this hill south towards the kingdom"

"That's west"

"Alright what about this tree over here?"

"We passed that tree three _times_ already!"

"Oooohhhh"

"Ooohhhhh yeah, you know where I'm going with this"

"You think because you got some fancy shmancy scent of smell, this kind of gig is easy"

"Yeah you got that right, thanks to my nose I could practically sleep walk ba-" Their argument was brought to a startling halt by an arrow thump in the ground right in front of their feet, widening their eyes to the size of dino pancakes. A whistle then sounded off above them, revealing a complete stranger in a green hunting tunic, light brown hair in a small pony tail, black skin made hunting shoes and trousers with shin guards on them, and sporting a khopesh, bow and arrow and metal gauntlets on his wrists.

"I must admit, you're very intimidating with your physical appearances. But yet you bicker like children" The man said

"And who the hell are you suppose ta be boy?" Armatus demanded

"Just a simple man who hunts animals to survive." He answered with a grin, when a bald eagle suddenly appeared from the tree tops and perched on his left shoulder "And a bit of an animal whisperer lets just say" He finished, when out of the bushes behind him stalked out the last thing the dinosaurs expected to see in their lives

A dark grey cat, nearly as big as Utah, with immense saber shaped canines, and on her back was a small peregrine falcon and a swallow on her head. She stopped right next to the man and gave out a warning growl to tell them to back off

"Aww look a lil' pussy cat" Gigas mocked

"Hold on partner, something ain't right about that thing" Armatus cautioned his ally, backing up in nervousness

"It's a _cat_ Armatus, what can it possibly do to us?" Gigas said in a 'uh-duh' tone, before leaning down a bit and dangling the tip of his tail in the air to try and entice the cat. "Come 'ere kitty kitty kitty" As the mocked the saber cat, the stranger gestured his arm out to the other birds, which they were quick to perch on, allowing the cat to lunge at the giant lizards with a roar "Aww come 'ere kitty kitty" Gigas cooed in mock glee, noticing giant knife sized claws suddenly appearing too late. The cat landed on Gigas's head and began a slash attack

"AHHHH!" The rex cried in pain, while Armatus made a horrified gasp and rushed in with his tail at the ready.

"Hold on Gigas! I'm comin'!" He yelled fast over his partners cries of pain as the feline continued to slash all over his body, maneuvering around the rex to avoid the stegosaurus's thagomizers. At one moment the Rex managed to pin the saber down with with his arms, albeit barely, the cat growled and hissed at this, and then clawed herself free, before jumping back on Gigas's neck and began biting down with her sabers, drawing a large amount of blood

"AHHHHHH!" He cried in horror

"Partner, hang on!" Armatus yelled

"Ahhh get it off!" Gigas roared in pain, not realising he reared up at just the right height for Armatus to come up with an idea as he saw the cat move down to his stomach

"Buddy, hold still! Hold still!" The stegosaurus said, swigging his tail around while keeping an eye on the feline, and then whipped it towards her in an effort to snap her spine. The hit sadly for the Rex, didn't strike true, and instead he accidently hit him in the nuts. Gigas grunted in pain, and fell to his side while curling him on himself "Did I miss?"

"No" Gigas replied in a strained voice with his eyes squinted, before he manage to glare at him "You got them!" He said sarcastically, before the feline roared and then used Gigas as a jumping pad. Armatus watched in amazement as the cat rolled and twirled before landed and skidding to a stop back next to the stranger

"That was a warning" He said with a scorn on his face, climbing onto the felines back who more than welcomed the extra little bit of weight "You mess with innocent people" Before he finishes his sentence, he drew out his khopesh, and a hidden katana from his back, holding them in both hands and striking a pose "You mess with Elliot Takkar and Sugi the sabertooth. The hunters of Arendelle"

" _RRRaaa, I'll kill that cat!_ " Gigas snarled in vengeance, recovering from his damaged loins, making Armatus back up in nervousness.

"Come get me bro" Elliot taunted, to which Gigas roared as he charged towards him. He than let out his own war cry and Sugi pounced with a roar, fore paws outstretched and saber fangs deployed

"Lightning Strike!" A child voice exclaimed, just as a beam of lightning hit the Rex dead in the right flank and launched him away.

"What the!?" Elliot exclaimed

"Uh oh" Armatus muttered, just as Chomp and the wild dinos came rushing out of nowhere with a roar , with the D-team right behind him.

"Back off, both of you!" Chomp shouted, while Elliot and Sugi recovered from their rough landing and moved to stand next to him and the other two

"You buddy can _back off_ , this is _our fight_ " Elliot demanded to the trike, who in turn looked at him in shock

"Hey my friends and I just saved your life!" Chomp sputtered, right when Gigas got back on his feet

"Listen Chomp, stay outta my way and you won't get hurt" Gigas ordered, only for Chomp to lower his horns and paw the ground. It was at that moment the D-team actually took notice of who was standing next to him.

"Hey, you on the giant cat, facing off those dinosaurs. Are you the man named Elliot Takkar?" Zoe asked

"Never thought I'd see dinosaur in real life, but yes that's my name. And now as for the three of you, could you make your friends give us some space so we can finish the fight _we_ started?" Elliot asked in an annoyed tone

"But we're here to help, if it weren't for Chomp here you two would've been turned into dino chow" Max said in response

"Yeah, you owe us one!" Tank exclaimed. Elliot sighed in annoyance, once again he and Sugi finds themselves in a situation when actions speak louder then words.

"Sugi" Elliot said, gaining the attention of his saber friend "Looks like we'll have to set an example of what we're capable of" He said getting off Sugi and stowing away his weapons, making the D-team and their dinos gasp in shock. Gigas and Armatus on the other hand thought he was crazy.

After a minute silence Elliot lifted his hand, coiled it into a fist and then launched it outwards with a suddenly open palm, but what really cought the alpha dinos off guard was a massive gust of wind so powerful, both had to claw into the dirt so that they wouldn't be blown away, what would Brontikens say if they were blown away by a mere human, despite their efforts though they couldn't hang on and with his extra hand the continues torrent of air power was so powerful, they were flying away tails over heads, yelling in fright as they did.

"Ahhh..." Elliot sighed with a satisfied smirk on his face "The breeze of victory" He then looked over his shoulder to find Chomp, the D-team and the rest of the dinos with agape mouths and twitchy eyes from Max. "I think you now believe me when I say 'Sugi here and I had this from the start'?" He asked with a smile, gesturing the said cat and himself, who gave a low friendly growl. Max's only response to this was calling Chomp back to his card, before he and Spiny fell to the ground on their backs.

"Babe?" Zoe asked the completely bewildered Max.

"Spiny?" Paris asked the unconscious fish eater.

"How did...?" Ace couldn't find the words he needed to finish his question. Elliot looked down at his hands with that same grim on his face before saying

"Lets just say a certain imprisoned lover of mine and myself are both born with a unique ability." He replied, just as Max got back to his feet and summoned Chomp to his chibi form

"Imprisoned?" Max asked

"Unique ability?" Rex asked

"Lover?" Zoe asked separately in confusion, before the realization hit all nine of them like a ton of bricks

"Queen Elsa you mean!?" They all asked in unison

"Is there any other fine and beautiful queen with powers over ice and snow?" Elliot asked in sarcasm

"So, is the queen your mate or something like that?" Terry asked

"No we're not married." He replied to the smaller red rex, before he closed his eyes and began to grow a dreamy look on his face, while leaning against his saber ally "But I've been wanting to ask her that for quite a few days now... she loves me just as much as I do her, so I know for a fact that she'll say yes.. I can just imagine the look on her face when the time comes..." He said, but shortly afterwards his face grew serious and remounted Sugi "We have no time to lose. I have a plan on how to free Arendelle, but I'm gonna need you and your creatures to follow me, if this works taylor we'll get your mum out of there too" He said to Max

"Hold on a minute, how do you know about my mom?" The brunette asked, who smiled in return

"A little birdy told me" He said, before a swallow appeared on his head and chirped in greeting

 **DK**

Elliot, Sugi and the birds led the D-team and wild dinos to a small hut on the north mountains foothills, just like the map grand pabbie gave to them said, it wasn't the size of the taylor house hold but still quite spacious and large

"Is this where you live?" Paris asked

"It is, but we'll need to leave as soon as you 3 are trained to your best" Elliot said, dismounting Sugi and opening the door to his hut

"Trained?" the D-kids asked in unison

"In what?" Rex asked. Elliot responded by allowing the D-team inside and walking over to a wardrobe at the back wall, he took out a key, unlocked the wardrobe doors revealing something that took all their breaths away

"Weapons!?" Zoe shrieked, indeed they were weapons, comprised of a double bladed sword, a longsword, a pair of sai blades, a double headed axe, a shield with the original crest of arendelle, a staff, a flail, a helbert, a spear, a small mace with a chain, and if they're eyes weren't deceiving them a sharpened warrior like fan.

"Holy moly!" Both boys said

"D-team" Elliot said, getting the wanted attention. "Take your pick" He said, moving to allow his guest to pick their weapons of choice. Zoe was first to go, looking over all the weapons the huntsman had to offer. She picked out the fan, deployed it, and began waving it around whilst doing spinning in graceful twirls, she repeated this a few times before finishing with a low swipe.

"Sweet" She beamed with a smile, Rex went next, taking the helbert, he tested it's weight, and began to spin it in his hands like a ninja, he preformed his possible weapon of choice for a few seconds more before finishing with a pose

"This'll do" He said, finally Max had his turn, taking the shield and axe, both were quite light for the two combined.

"You might want to back up a moment" He advised, everyone took his advise and gave him the space he needed to perform. He made a shield bash move and then lunged to the left, slamming a blade of the axe on the floor, he raised it again and finished his practice with a reverse kick and a swipe with a pose.

"Nice" He said

"Naturals from the start" Elliot said, causing the 3 kids to look at him "You're ready"

 **DK**

The sunset later that day told everyone that the time for Dr.Z's coronation was upon the horizon, but before Seth could attend he went into the home made lab he created in Anna's room and contacted someone "So you say the asset failed to destroy the D-team?" A voice asked Seth

"I'm not picking up it's life signal at all, knew you would underestimate them" Seth replied

"No matter, the war is long, and the kind dr has done a decent amount of hard work for us. besides, they have yet to bare witness to _project I_ " The voice said, before it hanged up

While this went on, Elsa from within her shared cell with Anna was deep in thought. Again and again she thought about the creatures this Alpha Gang used to conquer Arendelle. What are they? Where did they come from? She also thought about the ones those three children used to help protect the kingdom, only to be halted by the capture of the brown haired kid's parents. That two legged red one with the massive teeth was one that intrigued her most, green reptilian eyes sparking with fury when that sweet little girl got shot in her leg, never before had she seen such vengeance in her life, nor had she ever heard of it. She admired him for his willingness to bring justice, however violent his intentions were. She also saw a sense of leadership in his eyes, as though he was king from another world so different to hers. If given the opportunity she'd be honoured to have a friend like him, maybe he could teach her things only manageable by her powers.

"Penny for you're thoughts Elsa?" Anna asked glumly

"I...was thinking about the battle last night.. those creatures that the invaders used, and the ones that tried to protect us..." Elsa replied, softly

"You mean the ones that were with those kids?"

"Yes, them... I can't put my finger on it, but... I have a feeling that they're planning something, what I do not know.." Anna didn't say anything for a long moment, deep in thought until she uttered

"Do you think... do you really think they'll come back?" She whispered

"Something deep down tells me to believe that they will come back.. which is why I have to have faith in them. Besides, that red one with the massive teeth, I felt and saw a sense of leadership and honour in his eyes, as if, those like him were kings from another world..." Elsa finished. She indeed needed to have faith in them

"Nice choice of words luv" A male voice whispered, one that nearly made both girls necks snap from turning so sharply to the door, seeing an all to familiar light brown haired man with a key in his hands. Elsa was first to react and rushed up to the cell door with a purpose "Shhhh..." Elliot whispered, making sure the girls don't squeal in surprise "Easy now.." He whispered to himself, being as silent as he can to use the key to open up the door. As soon as the door was open he was immediately pounced on with a kiss from the woman he loved and choking hug from the princess

"I can't believe you're here" Elsa said breathlessly, holding her lovers face in her hands

"Well, _we_ are dear love" Elliot replied

"We?" Anna asked

"Yep" Three child voices said simultaneously, both royal figures looked around the wind warrior and saw a very wet, but grinning D-team, all with a grin on their faces. Both royals were shocked, but nonetheless very happy to see them back.

"It's you guys! From that battle a couple of days ago!" Anna exclaimed

"The very same, princess Anna. We couldn't just leave some unfinished business unattended" Max replied with a smirk "My name's Max by the way"

"Just plan Zoe, your majesties" The pinkette said

"You can call me Rex" Rex voiced out. Both adult women are already starting to like these kids.

"Nice to meet you 3 at last little ones, but, how did you get in here while avoiding the guards?" Elsa asked

"Long story short your majesty, lets just say we took the scenic route into the prison" Elliot quickly answered

"Oh yeah the underwater entrance into the back of the prison, right?" Anna said in realization

"We can talk more on that later, right now we need to move" Elliot said with a serious look on his face.

"But Elliot. What about my mom and dad?" Max said, walking over to the adults with the rest of the team

"Do you mean that man and woman from the fight yesterday?" The princess asked

"Yeah, that Aki and Spike Taylor, they're Max's parents" Rex confirmed

"I'm afraid you won't find them here, they were taken to the church for the coronation of that tyrant, Dr.Z" Elsa said, looking down to the ground in defeat.

"Coronation!?" The D-team exclaimed

"Perfect" Elliot suddenly said, confusing everyone around him as they looked to him for an explanation "This'll make the so called 'Alpha Gang's defeat all the more satisfying when we drive them out" Elliot then turned to his blonde lover and the princess "Girls, I need you two to listen very closely, the kids creatures and my animal friends are at the city gates right now, we've got a plan to take Arendelle back but if it's going to work I'm gonna both of you, Kristoff and the royal guard to pick up a weapon and fight"

"I understand honey, just tell us what we need to do" Elsa said with determination in her voice

"Okey. here's the plan"

 **DK**

The church hall was filled with the still terrorfied people of Arendelle as they all took their seats, just as the national anthem of the kingdom began to sing as the Dr.Z began his slow walk towards the alter, where the bishop was waiting with the royal orb and sceptre sitting either side of a crown that will soon belong to him. As he walked Brontikens in his chibi form watched from the alter with the rest of the alpha gang, the trio with proud smiles, Rod and Laura with unsure looks, and Seth and D.R.O.I.D with an emotionless expression, also standing with them were Torch and Yeager, two coniferous dinosaurs that spread terror into hearts of the people, and now they stood on either side of the bishop to make sure he won't play any tricks and that he does his job right. Spike and Aki despite her now completely scared body and unconscious were also there, handcuffed and on the floor

It wasn't long before the old goat reached the alter with his usual sickening grin and kneeled with eyes closed, and soon felt something metal and round rest on his head. _Hehehee, the whole kingdom belongs to me._ He thought darkly, he was soon back on his feet, looking proud with the golden crown on his head. He was then quick to pick up the orb and sceptre and turned his new subjects, looking as if he had all the power in the world at his feet. However, as the bishop spoke his speech the Dr failed to notice someone directly above him, and aiming at him with a ranged weapon "I here by present to you- "The bishop said as something starting flying directly towards the tyrant "King Z of-"

 _TWING!_

It was so sudden that the old man ducked and covered his head with both hands, and his minions yelped. It was then though he noticed his crown on the floor. With an arrow right next to it. "WHO DARES!" Dr.Z yelled at the top of his lungs, the figure then dropped to the ground from the ceiling and shocked gasps fill the room

"Is that..?"

"The wind demon..."

" What is he doing here..?"

"Has he come to help us...?"

All these sentences were said in hushed whispers as Elliot rose to his feet, took out his katana and spoke in an authoritative voice worthy of a true king "I dare"

"What is the meaning of this outrage!? Who do you think you are!?" The Dr yelled, just as Torch and Yeager glared and growled at the intruder

"I am but a simple man who believes in the freedom of the _people,_ something you have seem to take out of the equation" Elliot said, not at all intimidated by the dinosaurs

"Freedom? HA! Freedom is for short sighted weaklings, and my plans for the future have no such illusions!" The Dr cackled, moving to sit on the throne at the top of the alter

"Wrong. Freedom is the will of the people, for those who want to live in peace and want no conflict to come to their home. And you took away the one element that would make these innocents respect you in the _slightest_ " the wind sneered

"How _dare_ you!"

"I _dare,_ because that crown-" Elliot exclaimed, pointing towards the said item on the floor "once belonged to the father of this kingdoms true monarch, and yet I see what? A usurper who strips the away the very thing Arendelle and it's people stand for. You would never make a good king. And I know all of the men, women and children who have needlessly suffered because of you, would agree with me.." He finished quietly. A few moments past before a man and his pregnant wife rose from their seats, soon followed by men and women of all shapes and sizes, they all looked at the Dr and his followers with a scorn on their faces. Gone was their fear for the tyrant, now they are prepared to fight for their home. Torch and yeager growled savagely at the people to intimidate them again, but it was of little use. They refuse to fear them anymore.

Dr.Z growled at their new found courage, they were meant to fear him as their new rular, and yet despite their queen being in caged, now they rally behind this pretender to _his_ throne

"You maggots will listen to me!" The Dr yelled, not noticing Seth and D.R.O.I.D slipping away "I am your king now, and I will be respected as such! You shall be free of these illusions you've imprisoned yourself in! Now all your lives are to change the way they should be. Alpha Droids, to your King!" Not a second after that, every alpha droid in the room glowed yellow in their eyes and rallied to the their leader, chanting 'to the king' as they went "Surround him, and block the doors! No one leaves this room!" He ordered from the throne, while the droids in the room move into position around Elliot.

All according to plan

"NOW!" Elliot yelled. The windows smashed open, and a war cry sounded from the D-team, Sugi, the sisters, the wild dinos, Kristoff and the guard as they charged into the building, and making an opening for the people to get to safety. The alpha trio immediately screamed in fright, and made a break for it, this however didn't go unnoticed

"Where do you three think you're going?! Fight back!" The Dr yelled from in front of them, and throwing them each an alpha scanner

 **"ALPHA SLASH"**

Brontikens, Armatus, Maximus and Gigas immediately landed on the ground and roared into the air, with Torch and Yeager not far behind

"D-team, time for you to do what you do best!" Elliot yelled, blowing away enough alpha droids from the three kids to get ready

"Everyone ready" Max asked his team

"All nine of us together" Rex and Zoe said

"Right!" The 6 chibi dinos agreed, just before they got recalled

 **"DINO SLASH"**

"Here we go!" Chomp called out, as his eye glowed yellow and reared up and roared after a spin in lightning dimension

"For everything that ever was!" Terry declared, as fire shot from his eyes, span around, and posed with a roar in a fiery world

"Whose asses need a kicking!?" Tank called, with violet crystals shot from her eyes and rising to pose with a roar in a purple dimension

"Your evil ends here Dr.Z!" Ace growled, and wind flew from his eyes and did a back flip in the air and roared with a pose in a windy world

"I want in on this too everyone!" Paris called out, while her eyes glowed green as she swung her neck and roared while rearing up her green leaf dimension

"For the glory of the british empire!" Spiny yelled in a very british tone, as water gushed from his eyes and made a pose while roaring after making a jump in a watery world.

All six Dinosaurs landed, and made a waringly roar into the sky with the Corythosaurus and Eocarcharia, as the world changed into a winter like time warp in the mountains. While the Arendelle residents took a moment to get over their confusions, the dinosaurs stared each other down, daring for the opposite team to make the first move

"Well, well, well... I didn't think you'd be back so soon after last time" Brontikens said to his enemies

"When the D-team puts their minds to something, we always make sure to do it" Paris replied

"Last chance Brontikens, go home!" Terry growled at the Sauropod

"We, _are,_ home... ATTACK!" Brontikens ordered, his subordinates roared in response and began a slow walk toward the heroes, Chomp soon responded to this with his own roar, and they to began a march towards the invaders. Soon the walk went into a trot, and then into a run, until finally they clashed, Chomp in a headlock with with Gigas, Ace jumping on to Armatus, Spiny being being rammed by Maximus, Tank and the Eocarcharia with Yeager, leaving Torch with a tail bash on Paris and the Corythosaurus. Brontikens and Terry in the mean time just continued to glare at one another, as if they were trying to burn the other with their eyes alone.

"Electric charge!" Chomp yelled, as lightning from the sky struck him and charged at the albino rex

"Spectral lancer!" Gigas roared, as a dark purple mist surrounded him and giant crystals formed on his back facing forward, he charge at the yellow horned dino, and collided with him, forcing them both to fly backwards, with Chomp into a cliff face and Gigas on the ground. Torch in the mean time met Paris in a headlock and began forcing her back towards a downed Corythosaurus, Paris knew if she gave up, the wild dino would be in trouble

" _Back, off!_ " Paris groaned, barely being able to hold him

"Look, I'd rather ask you out for a drink-" Torch mocked, before breaking the lock and sent paris flying out of the way by using his head like a mace "But you're in my way!" He roared

"Spike arrow!" Tank yelled, firing the arrows from her tail straight into the jurassic predator, who fell to the ground in pain. Yeager decided now was time to use her secret weapon, she roared as she glowed multi coloured, and soon the Corythosaurus soon found herself strangely lifting up into the air.

"Oohoohoohoo! I've missed this!" Yeager roared in glee

"Zero G throw..." Brontikens whispered to himself as he observed, just as the wild dino reached a suitable height and found herself falling at a terrifying speed, being carded as she landed.

"The corythosaurus is down!" Max exclaimed, after bashing away an alpha droid duo

"That card is mine!" Ursula shouted, pulling out a grappling claw and began reeling in the card and move card, only for it to be stopped by Ace grabbing the claw in his mouth

"Don't even think about!" He growled

"'Ey partner, how'd you get away?" Armatus demanded, rushing to make the carnotaur to back off.

Tank and the Eocarcharia in the mean time were putting quite the work on Yeager, to say the only wild dino active in the field now is mad for what happened to his friend would be a severe understatement as shown with his jaws on Yeagers neck while growling viciously. While that went on Terry and Brontikens began to circle, daring the other to make the first strike, they continued this for another minute before stopping at an extended distance. Brontikens grunted, and began an alarmingly calm walk towards the Tyrannosaur, who dug his foot claws into the dirt as a sign of aggression.

"Last chance to walk away Terry..." The sauropod said, picking up the paste a bit "What is it going to _be...?_ " He ask darkly, shifting into a march

" _This!_ Ends! _HERE!_ " Terry roared, and charged at his much much larger enemy. They met in a head bash, and then Brontikens smacked Terry away with his tail into an icy rock that smashed on impact.

"Hang in there Terry! You can take him!" Zoe ecoraged. Chopping off a droids head with her fan

"Gigantic fall!" Yeager roared, lifting boulders from the ground and fired them at Tank

"Tank! Look out!" Paris yelled in worry, it was then though that the Eocarcharia suddenly jumped in front of the Saichania as he glowed red

"What are you doing?" Tank asked in confusion, in response to this the wild dino took the brunt of Yeagers boulder attack and turned them into a ball of whitish blue energy, and then suddenly head butted it back at the Megalosaurus

"What the-!?" Yeager yelled, just before getting hit by the ball head on, causing her to fly into Armatus, carding her on impact

"Awesome! That move was defense burst!" Chomp said, meeting Gigas in another headlock

"Yeah, well that won't help!" He roared, grabbing chomp by the horns and sent him flying into paris, while at times this wouldn't be a bad thing for them, this wasn't time to snuggle, especially with Torch bearing down on them

"Everyone, with me!" Terry suddenly called out, causing every dino to stop fighting and rally up with him, panting as they arrived

"Stand tall my allies, we have this pathetic group of dinosaurs over powered!" Brontikens roared, as he activated his main move and fired spectral destroy at them. Once again the Eocarcharia jumped in front of his allies and activated defense burst again, however

"Oh no, it's too powerful!" Paris cried in horror

"Big guy! Get outta the way!" Tank yelled, but it had come too late. The laser reached the wild dino, and burned him back into his card with a roar, his move useless.

"Gah, oh no, both wild dinosaurs are down!" Rex grunted, batting away 2 alpha droids with his staff, though would've shocked in the back if Sugi didn't pounce it away, with Elliot jumping off her back

"You three go help them, we can deal with the rest oft these guys on our own" Elliot said

"Right!" Both boys said, rushing to aid their dinos with Zoe hot on their heels

"Ey kids listen, unless if ya have a death wish, you oughta back off before y'all get hurt real bad" Armatus warned at them

"Oh yeah? we'll take those odds, we've beaten you before, we can beat you again!" Max retorted

"We're ready for anything _you_ can throw at us!" Maximus roared

"Only one side will walk away victorious in the end" Brontikens said calmly

"And it won't be you!" All three kids yelled, pulling out their dino holders and slashing their move cards

"Ultimate Thunder!" Chomp yelled, sliding along the ground filled with lightning power

"Ultimate Fire!" Roared a charging Terry on fire

"Ultimate Water!" Spiny roared, sliding along the ground with a tidal wave behind him

"Ultimate Earth!" Tank yelled, smashing giant crystals as she charged

"Ultimate Wind!" Roared Ace, as he began to fly within a tornado

"Ultimate Leaf!" Yelled Paris, as she charged with a swirling green tornado

"Bring it on!" Growled Brontikens as he fired Spectral destroy, Maximus Spectral punisher, Armatus spectral stinger, and Gigas and Torch with Magma blaster, the attacks collided, and began to struggle pushing the other team back. It lasted for a full minute of grunting and groaning, desperately trying to hang on just for that little bit longer, until finally it broke.

Brontikens and his allies got struck by the ultimate fusion attack, and a huge burst of light engulfed the entire area, it brought the everyone one else fighting to a halt, just as the world went back to normal, right inside the castle courtyard. There stood a heavily panting D-team and Dinos, and a almost burnt Brontikens lying on the ground, he weakly looked up, seeing all his allies back in their cards. And a tired looking Terry walking with a purpose, stopping right above him, making the downed sauropod slightly shake in slight fear.

"You've fought well, Brontikens. Next time, lets see if we can leave innocents out" Terry said, the sauropod knew he lost, and strangely, he felt okay with that. He gave a slight nod of agreement, before returning to his card in defeat.

"ALRIGHT!" Max yelled

"WE DID IT!" Rex and Zoe and Zoe yelled, with everyone either roaring, cheering, and in Elsa and Anna's case, dancing. Eventually it died down, and the Rex turned his attention to furious looking Dr.Z, with a cowering alpha trio, he marched over to them, with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Chomp called out in nervousness, it fell on deaf ears as terry looked down on the slightly fearful Dr, he had grudge to settle.

"I should kill you for what you did to that girl..." He growled savagely "I could it right now...!"

"Terry... what are doing" Paris quivered, seeking Chomps protection, who along with everyone else watch in alarm, even max and the D-kids

"But I won't..." Terry quietly said "I'm not like you..." He said, backing up towards his brother and his team mates, so that he could take some calming breaths

"You okey..?" Paris whispered to him in concern, while Chomp began to glare daggers at the madman

"You're majesty" The Triceratops called out, with the said blond woman coming up next to him, just as Chomp turned to face her "My friends and I know this madman and his allies more than anyone else, but since you are the queen of his kingdom, I think you should be the one to punish him" He said to her, while bowing his head in a show of respect

"I would be honoured, friend." Elsa said, walking with all grace of the queen she is toward the still tempting-to-rage dr and his minions, with Anna right along side her "Members of the Alpha Gang, you are hereby banished from Arendelle forever" Elsa declared "Leave now, and _don't_ come back"

Dr.Z "Who do you-!?"

" _I, said, now!_ " Elsa hissed, the Dr growled at this and was about to give her a piece of her mind when a loud noise from above sounded

"Dr, we must go, now!" Seth sounded from his black jet, with D.R.O.I.D in the alpha carrier next to him, shooting down grappling claws to pick up the cards, and the Alpha gang

"You'll pay for this D-team! You hear me!? You are all going to pay!" Dr.Z yelled, just as they her bought inside the craft, and they flew away

The battle had been won

Arendelle, had been freed

"The day is won!" Anna called out

"Long live the queen!" Elliot called, holding her hand in the air as he did, soon an uproar of these very words were loudly chanted throughout the kingdom, only to be halted by a loud rumble and Spiny falling to the ground.

"Spiny?" Zoe and Paris asked in concern, Ace walked up to him and inspected him

"He's just malnourished" He said, just as Max and his father walked over with Aki in Spike's arms, soon another more quiet rumble was heard from the brunette

"Uhhh, he's not the only one" He groaned, with a snicker from Zoe and Rex "I've only just realised we haven't eaten for days"

"Why don't you all come inside and eat with us?" Anna suggested with the beaming smile and bubbliness on her face again, with Kristoff nodding in agreement

"Kai" Elsa called, with the butler appearing with a smile on his face "Could you ask the cooks to ready a meal for our saviours?"

"Food...?" Spiny said in a weak tone

 **DK**

"Wow, talk about a feast for kings" Rex exclaimed in humour with a fish and salad on his plate, as Max, Sugi Chomp and Spiny stuffed there gullets with foods from apples to steak and fish, while Zoe, Paris and Terry just took a sip out of their Arendelle made lemonade

"Yeah thank you so much this food is great" Zoe gleed

"It's the least we could do for what you and the dinosaurs have done for us today" Elsa commented with Anna and Elliot, just as the chef bought out the steaming christmas cake

"I'll happily be an arendelle knight if it meant always getting grub like this" Max said, just before stuffing his face again

"Hey Rex, maybe you should call up Reese and let her know what's up and ask if she can come pick up Spike and Aki" Ace suggested, looking up from the bowl of water he shared with Tank

"Already on it" The youngest blond replied, with his dino holder in his hand

 **DK**

An hour passed, and soon the people of Arendelle was now in the castles largest ball room, with it's rightful queen "Welcome people of Arendelle to tonight's ceremony." She said in her usual ragel tone, but not hiding a very happy smile on her face "Tonight we not only celebrate the return of the holiday, and the defeat of a great enemy. But we are gathered to thank a band of young warriors, and their creatures for saving our home, in our most darkest hour. I now hereby ask if these young crusaders show themselves, so you may know who truly proved to be our kingdom's saviors" At that precise moment, the doors to the ballroom opened and in stepped the D-team and their dinosaurs in their chibi forms. "My people, I hereby present to you. Max Taylor, Rex Owen, and Zoe Drake of Sanjo city Japan"

"Go get 'em boy" Spike said in glee from his seat on the front row. Just before the D-team kneeled in front of the Ice powered monarch, Elsa swirled her hands and created a sword made from Ice

"I dub thee, Sir Max Taylor. I dub thee, Sir Rex Owen, I dub thee, Lady Zoe Drake" The queen declared, tapping the sword on each of there shoulders, causing each member to look up at her and smile, who kindly returned the gesture "Words cannot describe how to thank you for saving our home. I only ask if we may gaze upon the great titans that fought and won back our freedom" Elsa requested, something that the 3 kids had only one response for

They called their Dinos back into their cards

 **"DINO SLASH"**

The nine dinosaurs, now including Iduna the Corythosaurus and Adgar the Eocarcharia and Yeager immediately materialised in their full sizes, facing the crowd with a proud look in all their eyes "These creatures who call themselves dinosaurs fought to free our home of Arendelle, and almost losing their lives doing it" Anna voiced out "From this moment forward we Queen Elsa and Princess Anna hereby declare them all and the Dinosaur Team as the Guardians of Arendelle, forever!" Anna declared, being answered by cheers and clapping of every man, woman and child in the kingdom. And among the crowd was a very familiar girl in Terry's eyes, unlike with Brontikens, she didn't run and hide, but instead had tears of happiness, reaching out with her hands, a sight that even someone like him couldn't resist. Gently stepping towards the little girls reach, the mighty king of the dinosaurs leaned his body down and brought his face within reach of the girls little hands, and received a hug from her little arms, something he couldn't resist snuggling into, while closing his eyes with a gentle growl

Everyone couldn't stop the aww escaping their lips

"Yeah, yeah I have soft spot for children, can you blame me?" Terry said in embarrassment, causing everyone to laugh

"And now, without further adieu. Let the Christmas cheer-" The doors of the room suddenly slammed open, and in rushed a groaning, brownish grey reindeer with a harness on him, who stopped dead in his tracks at what stood before him

"Sven!" Anna exclaimed

"There you are, we were so worried!" Kristoff said, rushing in and giving his best friend a hug around the neck, Sven though responded to this by using his antlers to push the Ice harvester out of the door "Whoa whoa buddy what's going on?" He said in confusion "If it's about the giant creatures, don't worry about them, they're really nice" Sven just continued to push the mountain man out the door, weirdly though, Ace seemed to pick up a familiar sense of distress from the mammal, during his time in Beta's pack when she was alpha, there were plenty of early mammals roaming around the borders of the packs territory. He slowly walked up to Sven and that was when he could understand what he was so stressed about

"He says someone called Olaf is lost in the forest, and being chased by a pack of mammal predator called 'wolves'" Ace translated for him.

"Olaf!?" Elsa exclaimed

"I completely forgot about him!" Anna addad

"Ring the bell, gather everyone!" Terry said in response to this, allowing the girl and Max on his back, leading everyone out of the ballroom.

"Come on Sven, quit wasting time! Olaf needs our help" Kristoff said from the doorway, leaving the said reindeer with a 'seriously?' look on his face

 **DK**

Oooolaaaaaf!" A young boy called from the spread out crowd of people in the forest with the dinosaurs searching high and low, all equipped with a lantern each

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A still full sized Spiny called

"Olaf! where are you?" Kristoff's voice echoed, riding on Sven, and Elliot and Sugi looking above them all in the tree tops, with the Pteranodon trio and Flia the Quetzalcoatlus souring above him.

"Any sign of him?" Elsa asked Adgar and Iduna, with Anna appearing at her side

"Not yet" Adgar replied

"But we're not giving up till we find him" Iduna added, before the pair walked off

"Olaf!" Anna called in worry, walking up hill with Elsa, Terry and Spiny searching along side her

"Oooolaaaf!" Terry called

"Come out lil guy!" Chomp added

"Ooolaf!" Elsa called in equal concern, just before the four of them passed another tree, a muffled voice sounded

He's... not here" The four of them looked down and saw small lump of snow with a carrot sticking out of it, to Elsa looked at Anna with a sigh of relief,

"Everyone! Over here!" Chomp called out to the d-kids and his fellow herd mates, while the girls kneeled down next to the lump, and decided to play a little game to cheer him up from his obvious sadness

"Hmmm, I wonder where he went?" Anna said

"Probably went to find christmas traditions for Elsa and Anna" Olaf replied, still within the mound

"Awww, and did he find any?" Elsa asked as everyone walked over

"He did, but then they cought fire, then they cought fire again-" It was then that Paris grabbed the carpet nose with her beak, and pulled the small innocent snowman out for everyone to see "And then a hawk took them" He said, looking all sad and dejected, "I'm sorry, I didn't find anything to make too happy and you still have no traditions..." He said, sounding like he wanted to cry.

"But we do, Olaf" Elsa said with a reassuring smile, as Anna pulled out the small box from before the invasions. She opened it and Olaf gasped at what he saw

"Wait...is that..?" He questioned still in shock, seeing pictures, cards, and even a doll of himself, all in this one little box

"Anna made these, years ago" Elsa said to him

"As the years went by while we were separated, and Christmas came around you were the source of our bond as sister. The reminder of how much we still love each other" Anna explained, just when The D-team figured it all out having listened in on what they were saying

"It's you Olaf, you are our tradition" Elsa told him with soft glee

"I am?" He questioned out his shock at the realization, just as Elliot dropped down in from of him

"It's all true Olaf, I was there myself when we were just 6 to 9 years old. I was the one who asked Anna to do it for me" The wind man explained

"Surprise" Anna said to the snowman, before she and Elsa gathered both of them in a hug, something that made the snowman aww 'd

"Sure it's nice to open a gift, that's tied up with a perfect bow" Elliot began in a singing voice

"But the greatest present of all was given to me long ago" Anna sang, just as Elsa climbed to her feet and gestured everyone around the 4 of them

"It's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made" she sang, whether as if the song was becoming catchy, a certain yellow Triceratops introduced his own rather amazing voice

"Cos when we're together, I have everything, on my list" he sang in front of the 4 of them

"And when we're together-" Terry began to sing, standing next to his brother and nudged him with his head, which was responded with a grin "I have aaaall I wish" then Paris added her voice as she walked over slightest of the team, which unlike her dinosaur voice, was like an angel in chomps ears

"All around the Christmas tree-" She began to nuzzle her boyfriend "There'll be dreams coming true" At that moment the D-kids dismounted their dinosaurs, seeing as the queen wanted them and Olaf

"But when we're together-" Elsa sang again, testing a hand each on Max and the snowman's shoulder "then my favourite gift, is you... " It was then though lights appeared from in front of them, revealing Reese and her plane landing in a clearing right next to them

 **DK**

Now at the airport in Japan "I would travel for miles and miles and-" both woman sang, with Anna in harmony while walking out of the runway "I would follow any staaar"

now in the snow covered sanctuary "I'd go almost any place-" Chomp and Terry, this time the trike in harmony while ice skating with Futaba swimming along side them with the royals, Elliot and Olaf on his back "If it's any place you are"

"Cos when we're together (Anna: When we're together)" The royals sang while playing with Shep, as shown by Elsa making snowflakes gently fall in his head

"I'll forever feel at home" Mia sang from right next to them, nuzzling her son

"And when we're together (Iduna: When we're together) We'll be safe (Iduna: Safe) and warm" Adgar and Iduna sang from their nest of 4 eggs, ready to produce a new generation of dinosaurs

"Doesn't matter where we are" Terry and Chomp in harmony sang, strutting through a crowd of all the other dinosaurs and meeting the royals and the rest of the D-team were waiting

"If you're there with me" Both girls sang in response to them, just as the duo reached them, with Elsa than laying a hand on Terry's snout

Elsa/Terry "Cos when we're together-" It was right there the D-teams main dinos glowed their colours "That's my favourite place-" Then they fired lightning strike, sonic blast, emerald garden, Volcano burst, spike arrow and shockwave out on to the frozen lake while queen shot ice from her feet following the moves "to be" as both pairs of siblings sang the ice and the now combined fusion beam shot up into an icy Christmas tree and the beam blew up into multi coloured fireworks of all the elements, making their singing go up in notes as they all sang for the final chorus.

"Cos when we're together" both pairs of siblings sang again with an "together" from most of the other dinosaurs to echo them

"It's a holiday everynight" Max and Zoe in harmony sang, while holding each other and looking into each others eyes.

"And when we're together-" Chomp and Terry sang, as the trike powered up final thunder to make the arc of lighting bolts shoot up at the branch points of the tree "When the season's bright" when the bolts but they made the entire tree sparkle even more rather than electrocuting the entire thing

"I don't need the bells to ring (Anna: I no need no bells)" The girls sang, as the princess gave Elsa the doll of Olaf, allowing her to coat it in and Ice made Christmas star

"I'll know when it's here (Chomp: I'll know when it's here)" Terry going up in tune and Chomp sang. Just as Olaf climbed on to Gertie's head for the final verse as Elsa gave him the star

"Cos when we're together" Olaf sang, star in hand as the Seismosaurus slowly began to lift her head

"I could stay forever" Elsa and Terry sang

"And when we're together" Chomp and Anna sang, just as Olaf placed the star at the top of the tree and slowly began to lower downg

Olaf" It's my faaaavoriiite-" He sang, as he stood back on the ground in front of Elsa, as the D-team and royals all joined hands and the their dinosaurs laid down for the final words of the song

"Tiiiiiime.. Of yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaarrrr..." The 13 of them sang together, bringing the song to an end, making the Christmas tree glow light enough to illuminate the entire room. a minute of silent passed before Elsa said something

"Well. I think Arendelle's family just got a whole lot bigger" She said, laying a hand on Paris's beak, who welcomed the touch "And the kingdom itself has a brand new tradition"

"You're majesty" Max said, gaining the queen's attention "We wanna give you, Elliot and the Princess one of these" he said, presenting 3 golden badges in a D shape

"I know what this is" Elliot said with a grin, taking one of the items

"What is it?" Anna asked her future brother in law

"It's a badge Anna, we're all part of the D-team now" He explained making both girls eyes go wide in disperlief

"Are these really for us?" Elsa asked

"They are your majesty, from this day forward, the royal family of Arendelle are a part of us" Ace said proudly

"Part of us! Part of us!" Chomp and Spiny chanted. Right there and then Anna engulfed the three kids in a hug, Something they were quick to respond to, with Olaf, Elsa and Elliot joining in

"Thank you D-team" Anna said, when suddenly

 _SHRIEK_

 _SPLAT!_

Something very warm landed flat on Olaf's head, something that brought a smile upon his face "The fruit cake! It's a Christmas miracle"

"Yuck" Spiny muttered , causing everyone to laugh "What did I say?"

 **DK**

In a large room far away from Arendelle and Japan, thunder sounded and lightning crackled in the sky above a large cave with vines hanging above the as rain poured down on the land. A strange claw like ship descended and a figure stood atop the craft.

"Where're my lil girls?" The figure said as if an owner was calling for it's new puppy.

 _boom... boom_

"Where're my lil giiiiirrrrrllsss...?" The figure said again, stepping on to the grown, being answered by another lighting crackle. Revealing a large monstrous like shadow covering the figure, making him grin darkly

Two pair of red eyes shone through the darkness with two stuttering growls.

The entire forrest came alive with the sound of a deafening shriek and a monster like roar.

 **Elliot: And with that, back to studio**

 **Me: That's my line!**

 **Thank you everyone who reads this, and I pray this is to your liking drew, this took me forever to write out. Honestly I hate using my kindle! Grr!**

 **For any of you wondering what project I is, this is for a sequel to this that I might write out, but I don't know just yet, so I apologise in advance**

 **Drew one more thing, I want to thank you for letting me borrow your idea to make this, I never could've done this without it, although looking back on it now, I wish to ask for permission to write out the sequel, effective immediately**

 **As for the one who says this is Canon to Dinosaur King retold, I really appreciate you thinking that way, it really made my day**

 **Again thank u everyone for reading and following this story, now I have a holiday in France with my dad so I won't be able to update for a while**

 **So until then, so long**

 **And have a great summer**

 **Au Revoir** **Britannia**


End file.
